Young Forever
by CrazyLove101
Summary: Jungkook moves from Busan to Seoul, going to school at Bangtan High. There, he meets who will soon be his closest friends, and what he hopes to be his lover. VKOOK JIHOPE YOONJIN (ever so small amount of Vmon) BANGTAN BANGTAN BOYS BTS BANG BANG BANGTAN In English, a Bangtan Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Annyonghasayo everyone!**

 **Easeo wa~! First time with Eunhee? x3**

 **I hope you all enjoy! I usually won't write anything like this at the beginning, I'll usually have a note at the end ^-^**

 **This will most likely be in Jungkook P.O.V, so im not ganna put that on there unless the P.O.V is ganna change.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bangtan. ;~; (*pretend this is on every page -u- I'm lazy, okay? XD)**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 _"At the blink of an eye, I went to grade 2, Pulling on my chains again, cause time flowing fast."  
_

"Go on Junkook, don't be shy!" My heart thumps in my chest I look to the front of the car, shaking my head quickly. "Yoongi help me here." I watch as my mom sighs, nudging my half asleep dad with his elbow. Yoongi glances over a Seokjin, before turning around in his seat and looking back at me.

"Jungkook, you'll be fine. Now get out of this car before I have to drag you out." My eyes widened, knowing he'd totally do that. I scramble out of the car, dragging my dark red and black bookbag with the 'BTS' symbol on front out with me. I shut the door and stand by the passenger window as my mom reaches over and rolls the window, my dad already half asleep again.

"Have fun, Jungkook!" He says, sniffing, a smile on his face and some tears in his eyes. "Oooo. My little baby boy going to his last year of high school in a new school, being all brave! Your growing up too fast! Co'mere you!" I lean in the window hugging Seokjin as he squeezes me half to death.

"E-eomma...c-can't...b-breath..." I choke out. He pulls away, smiling apologetically, before nudging Yoongi. Yoongi opens an eye, before half hugging me as I hug him fully. I pull myself out of the window, fixing my bookbag.

"Saranghae Eomma, saranghae Appa," I say, as my parents smile.

"We love you too, Jungkook. We'll see you when you get home, baby boy. Remember in a few days you move into the school dorms," Seokjin says, before rolling up the windows. I wave at them as the car pulls out of the parking lot. Turning towards the front gates of the school, I watch nervously as students file into the school yard. It was a bit past halfway through the year, and my parents decided to move to Seoul from Busan, having me attend Bangtan Academy. It seems a bit odd to be starting school on a Friday and not a Monday but...oh well. I walk slowly past the gates, looking around nervously. Suddenly I am half tackled, almost knocked to the ground by someone a few inches smaller then me.

"YOU LISTEN TO BANGTAN TOO?" I hear the person say, and I look down to see a slightly shorter boy hugging me tightly, his eye-smile really big.

"Ah...y-yes..." I stutter, shocked. Another boy comes over and pulls the smaller boy off me, whacking him on the head.

"Park Jimin, you don't just go and hug random people," he says, as the boy I'm guessing is Jimin fixes his black hair.

"Aw...Hyung..." He whines, but the older boy turns to me, looking down at me, a large smile on his face.

"Hello! Good to see another A.R.M.Y! I'm Hoseok, and this little miget-" the boy reaches over and ruffles the smaller boy's hair again. "-is Chim Chim." The other boy huffs, before standing in front of me again.

"What grade are you in? How old are you? What's your name? Who's your Bangtan Bias?" Jimin asks, as Hoseok rolls his eyes.

"Ah...Jungkook-inmida...17...Senior...the Maknae..." I stutter, still a bit off from being hugged so suddenly by someone I don't know.

"YAHOO SOMEONE YOUNGER THEN ME! I am now your hyung!" Jimin says, crossing his arms triumphantly. Hoseok chuckled, shaking his head.

"Come on, Jungkook. We'll take you to the office." Hoseok says, leading me to the front doors.

...~~...

I come out of the office, walking over to where my new friends were waiting. I hold up my paper, before saying, "My homeroom is 247, locker 543." Jimin clapped his hands excitedly.

"That's our home room! Come on, lets show you your locker!" Jimin says, grabbing my wrist before dragging me down one of the multiple hallways, shoving past people. Hoseok chuckled, slowly following us. I laugh slightly, liking Jimin's excitement. We slow down as we approach a large crowd of girls, surrounding a certain pink haired boy with a lollipop in his mouth that was trying to push past them all. The boy is looking around the girls, trying to find an opening.

"Oppa~! I brought you chocolate!"  
"Oppa! Can you sing for us please?"  
"Oppa~~ Wae don't you talk to us?!"

I nudge Jimin, pointing at the pink haired boy in the center, asking, "Who's that?" Jimin, who was looking for my locker number, glances over at the boy, before continuing his search.'

"That's Taehyung. He is basically the most popular guy in school, even though he doesn't hang out with anyone, or talk much." Hoseok puts an arm around my shoulder, looking at Taehyung.

"I don't get wae he's so popular though, mainly with the girls, but I've heard boys have crushed on him as well. I swear every girl has a crush on him, but he doesn't pay in no mind. I mean, he's kinda good looking, his voice and dance skills are good, don't get me wrong, it just doesn't make sense...okay a little sense...he does have that...mysterious bad boy thing that girls seem to go for, and when he does talk, the girls tend to faint so...yeah." Hoseok lets go of my shoulders and starts helping Jimin look for my locker as I continue watching Taehyung. The pink haired boy looks at me for a second, our gazes locking. My mouth parts slightly, and it seems as if time has froze. His perfect hair that falls over his eye brows that is black on the sides with pink down the middle, flawless face, full lips, mysterious eyes, everything about him was...perfect. Before I even knew it, our gazes separated and he disappeared, same goes for the crowd. A hand moves up and down in front of my face and I blink, returning reality as I turn to look over at Jimin and Hoseok, who were staring at me. We were the only ones left in the once full hallway. A dark grin covered Jimin's face as he looked up at me.

"Looks like someone likes the cotton-candy ice cream head~!"Jimin says, in a singsong like voice. My ears feel hot as Hoseok and Jimin laugh.

"I do not! I just...I zoned out..." I stutter, feeling more heat creep up my neck. Jimin laughed before dragging me over to a locker that Hoseok opened.

"Whatever you say, lover boy~ Here's your locker!" I press my lips together embarrassed, before pulling my notebooks for the next few classes out of my bookbag and setting my book bag inside. After shutting my locker, Jimin and Hoseok lead the way to our class, me silently trailing behind, thinking about that boy. _He's so...cute...WAIT! Jungkook what are you saying? Your not gay!_ I shake my head looking around, realizing Hoseok and Jimin had stopped. "Here we are!" Jimin says happily. before strutting in with Hoseok. I stand in the doorway, silently as the teacher scolds Hoseok and Jimin for being late.

"Sorry, we were helping the new kid," Hoseok says, as he and Jimin sit in their seats. The teacher turns towards the doorway, seeing me standing there.

"Ah, you must be the new student the office told me about. I am Mr. Ji-yong, but you can Mr. Ji shorten it to if you would like," the teacher says, smiling calmly at me. He motions me to come inside, and I take a few steps past the door, turning towards the students.

"Annyonghasayo, Jungkook-inmida! P-please take care of me," I say, shyly. The teacher smiles again, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Great! Jungkook, how about you take a seat...over there by Taehyung." My gaze looks over to where the teacher was pointing, and I feel my ears get hot. Sitting next to the window in the last row was the pink-haired boy in all his glory - looking bored out of his mind. I nod slightly, slowly walking down the aisle, clenching my books. I walk past Jimin, who raises his fist slightly, doing the 'Hwaiting' gesture. I glare at him, before walking to the back and quickly sitting beside Taehyung. "Now, let us continue. You see Y should equal..." The teacher goes on about math as I organize my things, trying not to look at the handsome boy next to me. I put all but one of my notebooks under my chair, and pull out a pencil. I feel a light tap on my shoulder, and turn to see Taehyung a few inches away from my face. My eyes widen in shock, a little gasp coming out of my mouth. At this distance, I could smell the vanilla of his shampoo, and the smell of artificial cherry on his breath. I see his lips move, but I hear nothing.

"W-what?"

"I said, can I borrow a pencil?" Taehyung says, and Hoseok was right about his voice. No wonder it makes girls faint, it's making me melt. Taehyung's voice was really deep, and slightly rough, leaving me dying on the inside. _I don't think his voice could get any deeper, if it does I'll die,_ I think, nodding, before shakily giving him a pencil. "Thanks," he says, before turning back to his notebook. I stare at him a few seconds more before trying to focus on the teacher again.

...~~...~~...

I quickly gather up my things, dragging Hoseok and Jimin out of the classroom and over to my locker.

"Woah, whats this all about?" Jimin says, fixing his sleeve whenever I let go. I opened my locker quietly, my cheeks turning pink.

"I-I just needed to get out of there...and you need to show me where t-to go next," I manage to stutter, putting my books inside while pulling out my music notebook. Hoseok chuckles.

"Well, I have to go to my Rapping class, so I'll see you guys later," he says, before disappearing. _Oh great, one person gone,_ I think, before looking over at Jimin as I shut my locker.

"You can music class with me!" Jimin says, before dragging me down the hallway to our next class. _Finally some time away from Kim Freaking Taehyung._ I think, as Jimin lets go of me and walks into the room. I follow him, and wait for my teacher to assign my seat. As I walk down the aisle, I notice a familiar blob of pink hair. Taehyung doesn't look at me as I walk past; thankfully. I could already feel my face getting hot as I sat in the seat right behind Taehyung. I can hear Jimin chuckled from the seat to my right, across the aisle. I shoot a glare his way before focusing on the teacher, trying to ignore the pink ice cream head in front of me.

"Alright, today we will learn about Octaves," the teacher says, crossing his arms. "A person can hit many octaves, as long as they are in his or her voice range. For example, Taehyung, sing a scale as low as you can till as high as you can." I watch Taehyung sit up straight before hitting a really low note, sending shivers up my spine. His voice goes up, higher and higher. It surprises me, hearing his voice go up as high as it did. His last not is very forced, like a half scream, which sends a laughter around the room. He looks around, smiling slightly, my heart skipping a beat. The teacher shakes his head, smiling. _Hm...I wonder if the teachers fall for his charm as well..._ I think, before listening to what the teacher says.

"Very good, Taehyung! Now Jimin, do the same." I watch as Jimin sits up and starts singing. His voice goes really really high, like, girl notes high. My eyes are wide open when he finishes. "Good! Now you all see, different people can hit different not-" suddenly a fire alarm goes off, making the girls squeal in surprise, and me jump out of my seat. "Oh great. Alright everyone, file out!" I watch as people stand out of their seats, covering their ears. I watch as some girls go to cling to Taehyung, but he automatic dodges. I loose sight of him as people shove past me, getting me confused on which was was what. I trip and stumble, almost faceplanting, until I feel strong arms wrap around my waist, catching me. I gasp slightly, shocked as the arms set me upright, and I feel someone hugging me from behind, leading me towards the door with the others. _Jimin?_ I ask myself, before mentally shaking my head. _No...this guy is my height._ I decide to stay silent. Once we are outside and lined up, I feel the person let go of me. I turn around, my eyes widening in shock. The person that caught me was none other then Kim Taehyung. He wasn't looking at me, just staring off into space, his expression blank. I stare at the ground, blushing. _Oh dear, I have it bad._ I think, waiting for us to go back inside. After about 30 minutes, we are finally let back inside, just in time for lunch. I watch as Taehyung disappears, and Jimin reappears.

"Come on, Jungkook-ah! FOOOOOOD!" Jimin says, dragging me to the cafeteria, while I can't help but think about the way it felt to be in Taehyung's arms. Lunchtime consists of me staring into space while Hoseok and Jimin talk the whole time. As soon as the bell rings, I run out of the room, grab my stuff and head to class, before Jimin and Hoseok could even think. I sit in my seat, waiting for Taehyung to show up. _Oh gosh what is happening to me, its just my first day of school and I've already fallen head over heels for someone. A BOY! How can this be?_ A beep send me out of my trance, and I look around.

 _ **"Kim Taehyung please report to the principles office."**_

Oh dear, he must have done something wrong. As the class files in, Jimin and Hoseok give me a strange look, before sitting in their seats as the teacher came in. As the teacher started teaching, I can't help but stare longingly out the window, thinking of Taehyung the rest of the day.

...~~...~~...

After exchanging numbers with Hoseok and Jimin, I run to my eomma's car, hoping in the passengers seat.

"How was school, Sweetie~?" Seokjin asks, starting the car up. I calm my face down, and try to respond, calmly.

"It was fine."

"Good! Made new friends?"

"Yep. ...if it's okay, I'm really tired, can I take a quick nap?"

"Sure honey! It been a long day for you!"

 **(sorry, I'm loosing muse and am trying to write fast -n-)**

...~~...~~...

Whenever they get home, Jungkook quickly runs upstairs and changes out of his school uniform, and starts on his homework. After a bit, Seokjin calls for him cause dinner is ready. Jungkook sits there, poking at his food, daydreaming about Taehyung.

"Jungkook?" My head snaps up, seeing Seokjin and Yoongi staring at me. "I said your name about 5 times. What are you thinking about?" Yoongi says, and I feel my ears heat up.

"N-nothing!" Seokjin points at my ears.

"Nothing my rear! Your blushing!" I feel my face growing hot as my father chuckles.

"Come on, you can tell us." He says, and I sigh.

"Fine...I have a crush..." I cover my ears when Seokjin squeals.

"AW MY LITTLE BABY BOY HAS A CRUSH~~~~! Who is it? Boy or girl?" Seokjin ask, and I feel my face getting really red.

"Eomma~~~! Stawp...but...i-its a boy...his names Kim Taehyung..." I stutter out, and Seokjin squeals again. Yoongi shakes his head, chuckling at Seokjin. He turns and looks over at me.

"Wow, first day and already a crush." He leans in closer. "So...is he cute?" I cover my head with my hands.

"APPA~! OF COURSE HE IS! GR you guys are making me embarrassed, I'm going to my room!" I run out of the room and up the stairs, the sound of laughter fading behind me. I shut the door, and flop onto my bed. "Kim Taehyung wae must you be so cute?" I say out-loud, before curling up onto my bed and drifting to sleep.

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 **Sorry for the ending being so rushed, I was loosing my muse -n-**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and come back again!**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see you next time!**

 **Annyong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyonghasayo everyone!**

 **You came back, I is so happy ;u; *hugs everyone***

 **This chapter some may think should come later in the story, but I wasn't sure how to do the rest of school, so were are doing this now! -u-**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 _"Why are you doing this? Why are you making me into a fool? I'm warning you now, stop confusing me."_

 _Taehyung leans in closer to me, whispering, "I love you, Jeon Jungkook..." I watch as the distance between us closes, and feel the floor brush my lips..._ WAIT THE FLOOR. I sit up, hearing Bangtan's Run being played on my phone; Jimin's ringtone. I pick up the phone bringing it to my ear.

"What do you want, Jimin?"

"That's hyung to you! Where are you?"

"At my house, duh."

"WAE AREN'T YOU HERE?"

"Where?"

"The mall, pabo! You said you'd meet us here for shopping!"

"Oh man holy shiet! _(I usually don't curse but this is an acceptation)_ I'll get their right away!"

I end the call before rushing a shower and getting dressed. I run down the stairs in black skinny jeans, a white tee-shirt, timbs, and a red beanie.

"EOMMA! I need to meet Jimin and Hoseok-Hyung at the mall!" I say, frantically, running over to Jin who was sitting on the couch. He looks up at me, studying my face.

"Sit."

"But-"

"Sit." I obediently sit down, and Jin pulls out an eyeliner pen.

"W-whats that for."

"Hush, child." I stay still as he puts it on my eyes, before putting it back into his pocket. "Alright lets go~!" I look at him confused as he grabs the keys and walks towards the front door. I silently follow him, checking myself out in the mirror before heading out the door. _OOOOOO eyeliner looks nice!_ I think, hoping into the car as Jin starts it up.

"Thank's Eomma~!"

"No problem, darling." I shift back and forth in my seat, looking out the window, thinking of Taehyung again. Soon enough, we are at the mall, and Jimin is tapping on my window. I reach over, giving Jin a hug, muttering a 'Saranghae' before hoping out of the car. Jin rolls the window down, leaning over the passenger seat to see us.

"Alright boys~ Have fun, okay? Jungkook, text me when you want to leave. Don't get into any trouble, 'kay?"

"We know Eomma~~ See you later!" I grab Jimin and Hoseok, dragging them into the mall before Jin could say anything else.

"We did some shopping while waiting for your little rear, but we already put it in Hobi-hyung's car," Jimin says, before skipping past a few stores. I nod, adjusting my beanie. I catch something red and yellow out of the corner of my eye.

"OOO IRON MAN COME ON!" I run into one of the nearby stores, running over to a rack with some iron man shirts. Jimin and Hoseok follow me, laughing. We spend a few minutes searching through some shirts, but I can't seem to find any Iron Man shirts I really really like. "Wae don't we check anoth-" I stop suddenly, hearing a slightly familiar voice.

"OO look how aegyo that is~~!" _Hold up, what?_ I walk past a few shelves, Jimin and Hoseok following me, confused. I peer my head around the corner and am shocked at what I see. There was Kim Taehyung, pointing at a table full of small aegyo stuffed cats, a taller male with blonde hair standing next to him. Jimin and Hoseok who were on the other side of the aisle had their mouths hanging wide open. Forget how hot he looked in a school uniform, he was _smoking_ when he was wearing something different. Taehyung's pink and black hair was styled up, to the right, showing his forehead and cute eyebrows. Surrounding his eyes was eyeliner which made his eyes more cat-like. He had in silver earrings with a black dot in the middle, and a black bandanna tied around his wrist. Taehyung wore black pants, with a black shirt, leather jacket, silver necklace, black belt, silver bracelet, and black converse highs. And let me tell you, he rocked it. The boy next to his wore light blue skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, with a black and white belt. He wore a white tee-short that was tucked in only slightly at the front, and had on a black and white jacket with a black feather necklace. His blonde hair was shaved on the sides, with what was left of his hair off to the right. I was standing there half drooling at the sight of Taehyung, that I jumped slightly when he spoke. "Joonie~~ Please get it for me~~ That black and white cat is so adorable~!" I tilted my head slightly, shocked at Taehyung's attitude. _He didn't act like that at school..._ I thought, looking over at Jimin and Hoseok who were just as shocked. The blonde chuckled, pulling out his wallet.

"Alright, babe. But only pick one." My eyes widened at this. _Hold up...BABE?!_ I watched, shocked, as Taehyung clapped excitedly, with a large box grin on his face that made my heart flutter.

"Yey! Thank you Joonie~!" Taehyung quickly grabbed the plush cat, hugging it as he ran to the cash register, the other boy slowly following him. I look over at Jimin and Hoseok, who looked over at me with their mouths open.

"Following them?" I mouth, and Jimin and Hoseok nod, before I slowly creep in the direction Taehyung went with that boy, by best friends silently following me. We peer out from behind some racks, watching as the older man paid for the cat plushie and Taehyung skipping out of the store. We silently follow them as they walk around the mall, looking around - holding hands. For some reason jealousy and anger started building up in me. _Wae do i feel like this? It's not like Taehyung is mine anyway..._ I think, trying to calm myself down. Suddenly, the blonde guy's phone beeps, and he pulls it out. After reading the text, he puts it back in his pocket, turning to Taehyung.

"Sorry, baby, I have to go." I watch as Taehyung pouts, looking like a sad puppy.

"Wae? I want you to stay here with me~."

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't. Jackson texted me saying he was having some trouble with his car, and he needs help."

"Aw~~ Alright. But you have to meet me here tomorrow, 'kay? At 1:00 on the dot!" The blonde guy chuckled, hugging Taehyung.

"Alright, I'll see you here tomorrow. I promise, I'll buy you a cupcake." Taehyung smiled big again, before they separated from their hug. The blonde guy took both of Taehyung's hands, and Taehyung stood on his tippy toes. _No...they can't...they just...they can't_ I think, right as the two's lips collided. _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_ I watched as the blonde nipped as Taehyung's bottom lip, mentally screaming. Taehyung pulls away, smiling.

"Ah-ah-ah! None of that for you since you are ditching me." I felt my legs grow weak as he said that. _You mean he...oh gosh...he must really be his boyfriend, wae must the world hate me?_ The blonde hair guy pouts at Taehyung.

"Aw~~ Come on~~" Taehyung shakes his head, smiling.

"Nope! Now shoo! Before Jackson starts to worry that you got lost!" I watch as Taehyung gives the guy another peck on the lips before shoving the guy towards the exit. The blonde haired boy laughs, before waving and leaving the mall. Once he's out of sight, I watch Taehyung's smile fade. I feel pain in my heart from that look, wanting to go over there and hug him cause he's sad, and punch him in the face cause he ruined my life. I feel Hoseok's arm wrap around my shoulders, turning me away from Taehyung and walking me in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry," he whispers, as Jimin stands on my other side. "We'll be coming here tomorrow for sure." I smile evilly, liking that idea.

...~~...~~...

I sat in the car, staring out the window on the way home. It was about 6 pm, and today just kept replaying in my head. After watching Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok dragged me into a few stores, buying me some close that would 'look good on me'. I sighed, leaning my forehead on the window. The image of Taehyung kissing that guy plays over and over in my head, making me frown. Suddenly, I'm jolted out of my trance by a smack on my arm.

"Jungkook! I've said you name 5 times! What's wrong, Darling?" Jin says, glancing over at me. I sit up straight, trying to act normal.

"Nothing! Just...zoned out..."

"Oh don't you go pulling that cr p, I know somethings up, whats wrong?" Suddenly, tears started rolling out of my eyes.

"I-I saw Taehyung kissing another guy..." I stutter, as we pull into our driveway.

"What?!" Jin says, parking the car and turning to face me, a shocked look on his face. I nod, sniffing. "Well we can't have that now can we? Come on baby, we have work to do!" I watch as Jin hops out of the car, grabbing my shopping bags and walking inside the house. I follow him, confused. Jin walks upstairs to my room, dumping my clothes out onto my bed. He digs through them, finding a new black long sleeve shirt with 2 fuzzy white photographs on the front. I lean against the doorway, tilting my head slightly as he digs through my closet, pulling out a pair of black leather skinny jeans, tossing them on top of the shirt. I step out of the way, as Jin walks out the doorway, returning a few minutes later with a pair of suspenders that say something in white that I can't read at the moment and a gold chain necklace. "Alright!" Jin says, clapping his hands together happily. "That's what you will be wearing when you go to the mall tomorrow a long with those boots your wearing! Now that other guy won't stand a chance!" My jaw drops open as I stare at my eomma, shocked.

"How did you-"

"I was a kid once too, you know~" I watch as Jin skips towards the doorway, before stopping and turning towards me. "Tomorrow, I want you to take a shower, and let me style your hair and do your makeup. Go ahead and put your other clothes away while setting that outfit on your desk, and finish up your homework so you can spend more time at the mall tomorrow, then get to bed." Jin smiled brightly, before hugging me. "Goodnight Jungkook~~! Saranghae~! Appa will be dropping you off tomorrow at the mall~!" I watch as he skips out of the room, before shutting the door. _This...is a good plan..._ I think, before setting off and doing what he asked me to do.

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 **Hey Guys~!**

 **Sorry this was so boring. -.-**

 **I'm hoping to make another update tomorrow~~**

 **Shout out to Twin Butterflies:**

 **APPA THANK YOU FOR READING THIS *throws cupcakes at***

 **Well, that's all for this chapter everyone!**

 **Annyong~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyonghasayo everyone!**

 **Did you really come back? ;U;**

 ***dances***

 **I IS SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE I AM SO SAD I'LL TRY TO DO DOUBLE CHAPTERS TONIGHT OR TOMORROW ...*starts singing Bangtan's Tomorrow***

 **OMO DID YALL SEE THE MC COUNTDOWN *U* FIRE'S FIRST WIN! BUTTERFLY CHOREOGRAPHY THAT ALMOST MADE ME CRY AND WE FINALLY GOT TO SEE SAVE ME CHOREOGRAPHY!**

 **Omo...tomorrow in KST, Save Me mv is suppose to come out...BigHit better not be playing us again -.-**

 **Welp, I have nothing else to put up here so...xD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bangtan. ;~;**

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 _"Why do you keep shaking up my heart? Why do you keep shaking up my heart? Why do you keep shaking up my heart? Shaking up, shaking up?"_

This morning, after I had showered and got dressed, Jin did my hair and makeup and Appa, half asleep, drove me to the mall. So here I was leaning against the wall waiting from Jimin and Hoseok, while getting stared at by everyone. With my black leather jeans, long sleeve shirt pulled up to my elbows, suspenders hooked on, but hanging loose by my legs, my normal boots, my hair styled up to reveal my forehead, black eyeliner highlighting my eyes, and a bit of a darker skin toned pinkish color eyeshadow that made my eyes pop more, I had to admit, I look pretty hot. I play a music tiles game on my phone till it vibrates, with a message from Hoseok.

 _From: Horse-Hyung_

 _Sorry Jungkook, Jimin is sick, & his parents needed to leave for something so I have to stay with him & take care of him. Won't be able to make it to the mall._

I narrow my eyes slightly. _Aw that's sad...but really, can I do this without Jimin and Hoseok?...I'm not sure I can go through with this..._ I think, looking around. I had been standing against a wall a few yards behind from where Taehyung sat at a table. I leaned my head back against the wall, getting bored since I had been standing here for about 20 minutes past 1. I could see Taehyung fidget nervously in his chair, glancing at his phone every now and then. Taehyung was wearing dark blue jeans with black and white converse, a white tee-shirt shirt with HBA written on it, yellow scarf with blue stars, the same earrings from yesterday, a blue, red, black and white beanie, and a black and white jacket. His eyeliner was the same, and his bangs were sticking out the front of his hat, and his hair was slightly pinker. _He must have re-dyed it._ I though, running a hand through my hair. _I'll wait 5 more minutes, if that boys not here by then, I'll go up to him...hopefully..._ I wait nervously for 5 minutes, sending a quick text to Hobi-Hyung.

 _To: Horse-Hyung_

 _Alright, I j-hope he feels better. He's in my hearteu. ;D Blondy hasn't turned up yet. Infires me to go up to Taehyung, so I'll ttyl._ (*is rolling in the corner, dying*)

I put my phone into my back pocket, before putting my thumbs in my front pockets, walking over to Taehyung. I stop at his table, sliding into the seat in front of him.

"Hey, you're Taehyung, right?" I ask, and his head jerks up from his phone. He raises an eyebrow at me, before his face goes blank.

"Yeah, so? What do you want?" He asks, seeming annoyed. I smirk slightly, leaning back in my chair.

"You look lonely, here by yourself?" I watch as Taehyung scowls, not looking at me.

"No, I'm waiting for someone. Now if you'd please leave." I chuckled, crossing my arms.

"Well by the fact you've been sitting here alone the past 20 minutes, I'd guess that person's not coming." Taehyung turns to look at me again, eyes wide.

"Where you stalking me?" I shake my head, smirking.

"Nah," I lie, tilting my head. "I was wandering around, came over here a few times, and here you were, alone. Thought I'd come over, since I'm here alone too." Taehyung scoffed, looking around again.

"Well you can just leave, I'm perfectly fine." Inside, I panic, not sure how to convince him to stay with me/let me stay. I lightbulb flashes in my brain as I remember what the blonde kid told Taehyung yesterday.

"Are you sure? I'm going to buy cupcakes and I'd sure like to bring someone with me~. I'll pay~," I watch him hesitate, glancing at his phone again. He pauses a few seconds, before sighing.

"Fine. But only if we come right back." I clap my hands together, happily.

"Then come on, slowpoke." I stand up, grabbing his wrist and pulling him. He gasps, surprised at my action, but quickly grabs his phone before I drag him in between tables. I drag him inside of the cupcake shop, before letting go of him. He rubs his wrist, before walking over to the display case, eyes bright. I walk up beside him right as a boy walks up behind the display case.

"Taehyungie~!" My eyes widen at the boy, seeing an box-smile much like Taehyung's. Taehyung smiles at the boy, before responding.

"Annyonghasayo Baekhyun-Hyung~!" Baekhyun reaches over the counter and pinches Taehyung's cheeks.

"I haven't seen you in forever baby bro!" Taehyung groans, swatting Baekhyun's hands away.

"I was here like, 3 days ago." Baekhyun laughs, before suddenly noticing me.

"I see you brought a friend! Its great to see you finally starting to hang out with people other then Namjoon!" Baekhyun reaches across the counter, holding out a hand. "The names Baekhyun, I'm Taehyungie's older brother." I shake Baehyun's hand, smiling shyly.

"I'm Jungkook, one of Taehyung's friends." Baekhyun squeals, clapping his hands together.

"Oh, you are so aegyo~~! That bunny smile of your's is adorbz!" I blush, covering my face with my hands as Taehyung starts laughing.

"What's all the commotion?" I move my fingers slightly as another boy walks over to Baekhyun, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Oo, Chanyeol I forgot you were here for a second, you really have to make more noise!" Baekhyun says, swatting at Chanyeol's chest. "Anyway, hun, this is Jungkook, Taehyung's friend. Isn't he just the cutest!" My eyes widened, realizing Chanyeol must be Baekhyun's boyfriend.

"That I have to agree with," Chanyeol says, smiling.

"Hyung~~ Your embarrassing me!" I look over at Taehyung, who had covered his face. I could see the tips of his ears turning red. Baekhyun laughs.

"Oh don't be silly Taehyungie, we're just being honest! Chanyeol, go back to what you were doing before I have to come after you with a spatula!" Chanyeol laughs, putting his hands up before walking back to the kitchen. Baekhyun turns back to us, resting his elbows on the counter, and his chin on his hands. "So~~ What cupcakes do you guys want?" I watch as Taehyung crouches in front of the display case, thinking.

"I want...a Kookies (*nudge nudge* *wink wink*) & Cream Cupcake. What about you, Jungkook?" I blink, forgetting that I was getting a cupcake too.

"Ah...I'll...I'll have the Strawberry (*is dying*) Cupcake," I say, smiling at Baekhyun. Baekhyun nods, pulling the cupcakes out of the display case and setting them by the register. Taehyung runs over to the register, my slowly following. He grabs his cupcake, licking his lips. I gulp, my mouth parting slightly as he does this. I shake my head slightly, tearing my eyes away from Taehyung, to Baekhyun who was typing on the register.

"That'll be ₩10,000." I pull out my wallet, and hand the money to Baekhyun. I pick up a cupcake, bowing slightly to Baekhyun.

"Thank you!" Baekhyun smiles.

"No problem Jungkook! Come back now, you hear?" Suddenly there is a slight crash in the kitchen and Baekhyun's head jerks to the side. "Welp, I better go check on him." Baekhyun disappears as Taehyung and I walk out of the store, and over to the table Taehyung was originally sitting at. _Still no sign of Blondy...good..._ I think, sitting across from Taehyung. Taehyung sits across from me, taking a bit out of his cupcakes.

"Mm~ My brother makes the best cupcakes in the world!" Taehyung says, licking his lips happily. I take a bit of mine, my eyes widening.

"Woah, these are really Daebak! I'll have to agree with you on that!" Taehyung smiles brightly, a wider smile than shown when he was with blondy. I smile my bunny smile, happily. Taehyung looks at me, before licking his thumb.

"Hold still." He reaches over and puts his hand by my cheek, making my breath catch in my throat. He wipes some icing off the corner of my mouth with his thumb, his hand hovering there as we make eye contact. I feel the surface of my cheeks getting hot as he licks the icing off his thumb, not breaking eye contact with me. I looked down at my cupcake, cursing at my hot cheeks. Taehyung laughs, taking another bit of his cupcake. "You're a silly bunny, aren't you?" I look up at him, raising an eyebrow. He laughs, flashing another box smile. "Your smile, silly! You look like a bunny when you smile, its actually pretty cute." I small smile forms on my face, as I look at my lap, my ears turning red. Taehyung laughs again, before holding his cupcake in front of my face. "Here bunny, try some of mine. It's seriously the best. cupcake. ever." I lift my head up slightly, staring at the cupcake. Taehyung laughs. "Well go on! You know you want it~" He tilts the cupcake back and forth, before steadying it again. I smile, before steadying the cupcake with my fingers, slowly taking a bite. Out of the top of my eye, I see Taehyung watching me as I do so. I pull back, tilting my head slightly.

"I like it," I says, smiling again. Taehyung smiles back at me, finishing off his cupcake.

"Told you so~" I laugh, before eating the rest of mine. I reach over ball up Taehyung's wrapper trash, wrapping mine over his, before tossing it into the trashcan. "Nice." Taehyung said, his eyes wide. I shrug, leaning back in my chair.

"I'm daebak, what can I say?" (*starts singing Attack on Bangtan*) I look around, before returning my gaze to Taehyung. _He seems to have forgotten all about blondy...this is great!_ I think, before asking, "So what do you wanna do now?" Taehyung taps his chin, thinking.

"I...have no idea..." I tap my foot on the ground, thinking. Suddenly, a lightbulb flashes in my head.

"How about shopping?" I ask, crossing my arms. Taehyung's eyes brighten.

"Yes, Daeb-! I mean..." Taehyung coughs, before making his face look blank and his voice sound bored. "Fine, whatever." I laugh, standing up.

"You're silly." I say, putting my hands in my pockets and weaving my way through the maze of tables. Taehyung runs to catch up with me, falling in pace beside me. We walk past a few stores, before I pull him into one of them.

"Let's look for some outfits to try on," I suggest, and he nods, before fishing through a rack. I walk to the other side of the store room we were in, looking through some clothes on another rack. I pull out a few shirts, but put them back, not liking them that much. I suddenly pull out a black leather jacket with buttons across it. _Eh...I wouldn't look very good in this...hm...maybe Taehyung would..._ I imagine Taehyung wearing the leather jacket with a black shirt, and smile at the thought. _Yep Yep Yep Yep!_ I grab a black tee-shirt walk over to where Taehyung was, jacket in tow, while Taehyung walks over to me.

"Jungkook you would look so cute in this!" Taehyung says, smiling widely as he held up a black and red over-sized sweater with holds in it.

"I'll only try it on if you try this on," I say, holding up the jacket and shirt.

"DEAL!" Taehyung says, giving me the red shirt before grabbing the hangers out of my hands and running to the dressing rooms. I laugh, quickly following him. We slide into side by side stalls, and change. I open the door, walking over to where Taehyung was observing himself in a mirror.

"Taehyung, you have great taste! I love this shir-" My jaw drops whenever Taehyung turns around, smiling. He looks stunning in the jacket, like it was meant for him.

"Omo, I was totally right. You look totally sexy in that shirt," Taehyung says, grinning. He circles me, scanning me from head to toe. "Hm...add some skinny jeans, part your hair, and you'll be set!" I smile, laughing.

"Aw come on, Taehyun, I look like nothing compared to you. You look freaking hot! All you need is a gold necklace." Taehyung's ears turned red, and he looked away.

"Oh stawp, and call me hyung!" Taehyung says, walking back to his changing stall. "I'm so getting this, and you better get that shirt." I smile, before going into my stall and changing. (*cough* FORESHADOWING *cough*)

~~...~~...~~

After walking around, going in a few stores, buying a hat or two, my phone vibrates. I look down at it, pouting.

"What's wrong Jungkook?" Taehyung asks, nudging my side. I look up at him with doe eyes.

"My mom just texted me saying I have to leave soon so I can start packing early since I move into the dorms tomorrow." Taehyung's head lowered sadly.

"Aw, that stinks. You need a ride home?" Taehyung asks, tilting his head to the side. My ears turn red slightly. (bruh, we all know TaeTae doesn't have his licenses yet, but lets just imagine XD)

"I-it's okay, I-I can just ask my mom to pick me u-"

"No, I insist, come on." Taehyung drags me towards an exit, leading me out to his car. It wasn't nothing much, just a black car. He opens the passenger door and bows slightly. "Bunnies first," he says, grinning, and I shyly sit in the seat. Taehyung shuts the door, before hoping into the drivers side, plopping his shopping bags, a giant ice cream pillow i bought him, and his scarf into the back seat. "Music?" He asks, and I nod, fixing my bags in my lap. Taehyung hits the power button to the CD player in his car radio, as he backs out of the parking spot. It takes a few second to read the disk, but as we are pulling out onto the road, my favorite band comes on.

"You listen to Bangtan too?!" I ask, looking over at him with wide eyes.

"Heck yeah! Who's your favorite? Mine's V," Taehyung says, happily.

"I like the Maknae," I say, smiling, before listening to the music. I give him the directions to my house, then Taehyung and I hum the songs of 'Miss Right' 'War of Hormone' 'Boy in Luv' 'Danger' and 'Young Forever'. He pulls over next to my house, getting out of the car.

"You don't have to do that," I say, my ears turning red as he opens the door for me.

"Hey, I can't help it," Taehyung says, laughing. He takes my bags from me so I can get out, then bumps his hip into the door to shut it. I take some bags from him, before I hear a familiar voice.

"Jungkook~!" I turn my head to see Jin walking over to the car, Yoongi leaning against the porch. "Ooo who's this handsome fellow?" Jin asks, standing next to Taehyung as I take the last of the bags from Taehyung's hands.

"Annyonghasayo! I'm Taehyung, Jungkook's hyung," Taehyung says, bowing at 90 degrees, smiling brightly. Jin glances over at me, a smile spreading on his face.

"Aw, your so cute~! Gimme a hug!" Jin says, bringing Taehyung into a tight hug. I feel my face getting red, but Taehyung doesn't seem to mind. He laughs and hugs Jin back, smiling.

"Eomma~~~~ Your embarrassing me~~~!" I say, covering my face with my hands. Yoongi, who was suddenly right beside me, laughs.

"Jungkook, you should be used to your mother's ways by now." Yoongi steps forwards, putting his hands in his pockets. "Annyonghasayo, Taehyung. I'm Yoongi, Jungkook's appa, and this is Seokjin, Jungkook's eomma." Taehyung bows to Yoongi the same way he did to Jin.

"But you can call us Yoongi and Jin," Jin interjects, happily. _I have to think of something quick before Eomma and Appa embarrass me..._ I think, shifting the bags in my hands.

"Ah, Eomma, Appa, I'm sure hyung would like to stay, but I'm sure he has things to do," I look over at Taehyung, a pleading look in my eyes. His eyes smile, amused, before he turns to Jin and Yoongi, putting a pout on his face.

"Yeah, Jungkook's right. I have some schoolwork to finish up back at the dorms." Jin's head droops, sadly.

"Well, alright. I'm glad my baby found another friend though! Be sure to stay for dinner sometime, alright Taehyung?" Taehyung nods, flashing a smile. He turns to me, ruffling my hair.

"See ya tomorrow in class, Kookie!" He says, before bowing to Jin and Yoongi. He hops in his car, and drives away, honking twice. Jin waits till the cars out of view, till he runs over to me and hugs me, making me drop my bags.

"OO~~ My little baby has found a man~~!" My face turns red, as I mini-shove him away and pick up my bags. Yoongi starts laughing, walking over to me.

"Kookie, huh?" He asks, smirking. I feel my face getting hotter as I stop away, running upstairs to my room. I lean against the door, dropping my bags on the floor. My stomach was filled with butterflies, and my heart was pounding.

"Kookie, huh?" I whisper to myself, running a hand through my hair. "I can live with that." I pick up the bags and start putting my clothes into my half full suitcase. I had already started packing to move into my dorm tomorrow, so all I needed to do was lay out my school clothes and put the rest of my things not needed tomorrow into the suitcase. A light knock is heard from the other side of my door.

"Jungkook~ There is some leftovers in the fridge if you wanna come down and eat," Jin says through the door.

"No thanks Eomma, I'm not hungry. I think I'll just finish packing and go to bed. Saranghae, Eomma," I say, patting my stomach, the butterflies blocking the way of hunger.

"Alright Jungkook, remember, to be ready for school on time, you have to be at the dorms at 6:30, so you have times to unpack. Saranghae Jungkook~ Yoongi's already asleep, but he loves you too." I wait till the footsteps fade away before changing into my ironman pajamas. _I better not take these with me, I don't want my new roommate to make fun of me..._ I think, before zipping up my suitcase and turning of the light. I climb into my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. _I hope my new roommate likes me._ I think, yawning, before drifting to sleep.

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 **Did you like it? I hope you did. ^-^**

 **I can't get over the Save Me Mv...I just can't... X'D**

 **V looks so hot...and the little flash of back was hot too X'D Him in red hair...I just...I can only say 2 things...1, he is so freaking hot (not that he ever wasn't) and 2...THEY HAVE NOW ALL HAD RED HAIR *flops around on the floor* I JUST CANT**

 **Anyway, I need you all, YOU ALL to answer this question: Who should be top? Should it be Top!Taehyung, or Top!Jungkook? I seriously have no idea...Please help by telling me which one you want it to be. Don't worry, you have at least 1 or 2 chapters before it takes place, so...yeah XD**

 **Welp, just...thank you all for coming!**

 **Saranghae!**

 **Annyong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyonghasaoyo Everyone!**

 **I've had the main parts of this chapter and the next chapter running through my head all. day. I can't wait to write them!**

 **I'm ganna need you to tell me if you want Top!Jungkook or Top!Taehyung soon, cause I'm thinking about making it come to play in the next chapter, but I'll probs make the opposite act TOP at first, then the other become the real TOP, but thats just an idea XD**

 **Anyway, better not keep you all waiting!**

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 _"I need you girl, you're beautiful. I need you girl, you're so cold."_

 **FIRE OH AH OH**

I sit straight up as my alarm goes off, Bangtan's 'Fire'. My vision goes dark as I reach over for my phone, the blood rushing to my head. I fiddle with my phone, trying to turn it off as my vision clears. I turn the alarm off, before checking the time. _5:30_...I think, groaning. I groggily stand up, the covers draped across my head and shoulder, stumbling over to the door and flicking the light on. A light knock is on my door, and I slowly open it, peering out with half closed eyes.

"Ah, your awake!" Jin says, happily. I smile, still half asleep.

"Yeah, just woke up actually."

"Good! Go ahead and get everything ready and put your suitcases in the car, then come back inside and let me style your hair and-"

"No make-up today," I say, interrupting Jin. "I wanna save that for another day, so I shock everyone."

"OOO!" Jin says, squeezing me into a hug. "That's my boy!" I smile, waiting for him to walk away before shutting the door. I quickly put on my uniform, half asleep, before walking into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and hair, checking to make sure I look alright, before grabbing my 2 suitcases and bookbag, and heading outside. I toss the bags into the backseat, before running back inside. Jin styles my hair down across my forehead, before running out to the car. We start driving at 6:00 sharp, sleepily making our way down the road.

...~~...~~...~~...

We pull up into the parking lot of the dorms at 6:25, and Jin helps me get my stuff out of the car.

"I wish I could help you unpack baby, but I have to go to work," Jin says sadly, hugging me. I laugh, smiling.

"I'll be fine, eomma. You go to work. Saranghae."

"Oh...alright. Saranghae, baby." Jin gets into the car, starting it back up. He blows kisses to me out the window before driving off. Once the car is out of sight, I pick up my bags, walking towards the dorms. I fish through my bookbag, finding my dorm key. Attached to the key was a sticker that said, _Room 42._ I look around, walking past the dorm buildings, trying to find the 40's. Once there, I slow down, walking past the doors one by one till I reach room 42. I insert the key into the lock, unlocking it. With a deep breath, I open the door, pulling my suitcases inside. I quietly shut the door behind me, looking around the dark dorm. I pull my house slippers out of my suitcase pocket, setting them on the ground. I take my shoes off, setting them beside a shoe rack covered in shoes. _Dang, we got a shoe lover,_ I think, sliding my feet into the slippers. I set my other 2 pairs of shoes next to the shoe rack before quietly making my way inside the dorm. I bump into a chair, and a slight scrapping noise echos through the dorm. _Darn it, hopefully I didn't wake anyone up._ I walk to the back of the dorm, where the living room was. To my left and right was two doors, two rooms. _W...which one is mine?_ I think to myself, before the door to my left opens, scarring me half to death.

"Who the heck are...Jungkook?" A boy steps into the doorway, one hand against the door-frame while the other rubs his eyes. My heart skips a beat as I notice familiar blob of PINK hair is on the boys head.

"T-taehyung-hyung?" I stutter, shocked. I feel my ears getting red as my eyes adjust to the darkness more and I realize what Taehyung was wearing. There he stood, in black boxers and a over-sized white shirt, his earring out, his hair a beautiful mess.

"Huh, so you are moving into my dorm. Glad to have you, Kookie," Taehyung says, yawning. He stumbles past me, half asleep, eyes have closed, as he opens the door. "This'll be your room." He walks inside, motioning for me to follow. I pull my suitcases along behind me, walking inside and flicking on the light. Taehyung yawns again, scratching the back of his head, before flicking his head down, trying to fix his hair. "Over there is the bed, desk over there, nightstand over there, closet by the far wall, the mirror thingy. We'll be sharing a bathroom, which is beside the kitchen," Taehyung says, sleepily pointing to each thing.

"Okay," I say, happily, unzipping my suitcase. I move between the bag and the closet, putting all my clothes inside. Taehyung was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me sleepily.

"Need any help?" Taehyung says, stretching. When he puts his arms back down and his over-sized shirt falls down revealing his collarbone.

"No thanks hyung, I-" I turn my head to look over at him, stopping my sentence whenever my eyes land on his collarbone. "I-I'm good." I say quickly, turning my head away from Taehyung, feeling my face get hot. _Stop it Jungkook! Get over yourself!_ I think, scowling. Taehyung yawns again, muttering an, 'Okay'. I walk around setting my things where they belong, before walking to the bathroom and putting my toothbrush where its needed. A large bag filled with makeup was opened next to the sink, and I chuckle to myself. _Looks like he knows what he's doing when he wears makeup,_ I think, before walking back to my room. I slide my empty suitcase into the closet, and set my bookbag and phone on the desk next to the clock. I turn to look at where Taehyung was, only to find him curled up on my bed, already asleep. I walk over, a smile creeping onto my face. _Aw, he's so cute when he's sleeping, and still super cute without makeup_ , I think to myself, watching as his chest lifts up and down. His lips are parted slightly, and I can't help but imagine them on mine. I crawl onto the bed next to him, laying down so our faces are inches away from each other. I reach over, stroking his hair softly, glad he didn't stir from his slumber. After a few minutes of this, I look over at the clock, seeing it was 6:45. I sit up, and reach over and nudge Taehyung's shoulder.

"Taehyung~" I sing, nudging him again. "Time to get ready for school~" Taehyung groans, wrapping his arms around my waist, curling himself around my lower body.

"Five more minutes," he mutters, still asleep. I can feel my ears starting to get red, from the feeling of his body against mine. I reach over and run my hand down Taehyung's side, making him shiver.

"Come on hyung, don't make me have to drag you out of this bed," I say, a smile creeping on my face again. Taehyung groans, but slowly sits up, putting his head against my shoulder.

"Fine~~" Taehyung unwraps his legs from around me, before stumbling out of my room and into his room, shutting his door behind him. As soon as his door shuts, I flop back on my bed, looking at my hand, longing to touch him again. _Come on Jungkook, get it together,_ I think, standing up. I grab my book-bag and walk out my room, turning off the light and shutting the door. I plop onto the couch, putting my headphones in and looking through the music on my phone. 'I Need U' starts playing, as I pull up my texts and text Jimin.

 ** _To: Jamless Hyung_**

 _Omo you won't believe who my roommate is._

 ** _From: Jamless Hyung_**

 _Who? o.o_

 ** _To: Jamless Hyung_**

 _Kim. Freaking. Taehyung._

 ** _From: Jamless Hyung_**

 _OMO ARE YOU SERIOUS_

 ** _To: Jamless Hyung_**

 _Completely. I just...I can't..._

 ** _From: Jamless Hyung_**

 _:3_

 ** _To: Jamless Hyung_**

 _What..._

 ** _From: Jamless Hyung_**

 _:3 Now you don't have to worry about anyone bothering you two._

 ** _To: Jamless Hyung_**

 _Wa...JIMIN! Gosh, wae would you even think that! Gr now I have images in my head, I'm not talking to you no more._

I lock my phone and take out my headphones, my ears turning red as Taehyung walks out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" He asks, grabbing his green, black, and white bookbag that also had 'BTS' written on it. I nod, getting up, swinging my bookbag onto my back. Taehyung and I put on our shoes, my sliding on my Timbs while he puts on red converse highs. We walk out of the dorm, Taehyung locking the door behind me. As we walk down the sidewalk, on our way to the school which was 2 blocks down, Taehyung's stomach growls. Taehyung laughs nervously, before saying, "Sorry, I haven't eaten." I smile, pulling out a small box of rice cakes from my bookbag.

"Got you covered." A smile breaks out on Taehyung's face as I open the box. He grabs a strawberry one, biting into it.

"Mmmm~ These are so good. Jungkook, you earn the best dongsaeng award of the year," Taehyung says with his mouth full of rice cake. I laugh, grabbing an orange one and eating it.

"Daebak." We walk down the street in silence, stuffing our faces with rice cake.

...~~...~~...~~...

We walk down the hallway, strangely with no crowd around Taehyung, but I was getting a lot of dirty glares from everyone. I stop at my locker at Taehyung walks over to his which was about 3 lockers down. I toss the empty rice cake box and my bookbag inside, pulling out my notebooks for my next classes. I shut my locker and jump about a foot in the air whenever Taehyung appeared - standing behind my locker door. I swat at his shoulder, doing a fake angry face.

"One of these days I'm ganna punch you in the nose, you know that?" Taehyung chuckles as I walk away, before quickly following me like a puppy.

"Aw, you're not mad at me are you, Kookie?" He asks, walking beside me, doing the puppy dog sad face. I make an angry bunny face, turning away from him.

"Yes, I am." Taehyung rubs his head into my shoulder, trying to get me to look at him. I laugh, turning and swatting his head.

"Alright alright. I'm not mad at you." Taehyung stands up straight, smiling brightly. I laugh again, before turning into the classroom. I walk down the aisle of desks, Taehyung following me, smiling. As we walk past Hoseok and Jimin, Hoseok's mouth is hanging wide open while Jimin has an evil smirk on his face. I plop into my seat, while Taehyung scoots behind me and sits next to me in his. I organize my notebooks and hand Taehyung a pen (cause he forgot his...AGAIN) as the teacher comes in and the bell rings.

"Good Morning Class. Today we ar-" The teacher was interrupted by a student running into the classroom, panting.

"Sorry! I was sick yesterday, and forgot to set my alarm." My head jerks up, recognizing the voice.

"Ah. That's alright Namjoon, but don't be late to class again." I watch as a familiar blonde figure bowed, saying thank you, before sliding into a seat in the front, next to a black haired kid. _So his name is Namjoon..._ I think, glancing over at Taehyung who was watching Namjoon with a blank face. I could tell by his eyes that he was half happy, but mostly angry. I stare at my desk, the teachers words fading in the background.

...~~...~~...~~...

I get up out of my seat and grab my stuff, running out of the classroom to my locker. I quickly exchange my current notebooks for my music notebook, right as a panting Taehyung appears behind me.

"Duh heck, man. I was calling your name," Taehyung says, bending down, panting. I spot Jimin and Hoseok giving me thumbs up from the other end of the hallway.

"S-sorry, I just wanted to get to class," I stutter, lying. I really just wanted to get as far away from Namjoon as possible. Taehyung nods, before changing his notebooks as well.

"Well, lets get to class then," Taehyung says, putting an arm around my shoulder, leading me down the hallway. As we pass Jimin (Hoseok had disappeared), Jimin smirks at me, mouthing a 'good luck with him'. I glare at Jimin, before continuing to walk with Taehyung to class. We sit in our seats, me staring longingly at the back of Taehyung's head, barely listening as the teacher clears his throat.

"Alright everyone. I want you to pair up in groups of 2, 3 if everyone has a pair but 1. You and whoever you are with have to sing a song together, preforming it in front of the whole class in 3 days. After you get your partners, go ahead and take the rest of the time to work with your partner." When the teacher is finished speaking, the class erupts, as everyone stands up and starts talking. A few girls walk over to Taehyung, trying to act cute.

"Oppa~ How about you partner with me~"

"No, Oppa, pick me!"

"Sorry, I already have a partner," Taehyung says, while shocked looks appear on the girls faces. He walks past me, grabbing me by the collar. "Come on, Jungkook. We have work to do." I stumble, shocked as he pulls me along. The girls give me a dirty look before marching off to find other partners. Taehyung pulls me back to an empty corner by the window, sitting down on the window-seal. He pulls me down to sit with him, and I half stumble as I sit, causing my to fall to the side. I put my hand down catching myself, as Taehyung grabs my shoulder. I look up at him, surprised at how close our faces were. Our noses were almost touching, we were so close I should smell the artificial lemon of the lollipop he ate in class earlier. My breath catches in my throat as our eyes locked, both of us frozen. I quickly look down to see where my hand landed; straight on the upper part of his thigh. I quickly sit up, putting my hands in my lap as my ears turn red.

"Mianhae, hyung," I say quietly, not looking at him for the fear of my face turning red. Taehyung laughs, leaning back against the window-frame.

"You don't need to be sorry, Kookie," He says, and I look over at him. Taehyung smiles brightly before putting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. "So, what song should we do?" I tap my chin, thinking.

"OOO How about Bangtan's Good Day? it's Japanese, but I still like it." Taehyung sits up, clapping his hands together. "Perfect! All we have to do is the chorus or something. How 'bout we sing the part after Rapmon's rap part and on till the end?" I smile a bunny smile.

"Daebak! It's settled, and since we are roommate, we don't have to worry about planning!" Taehyung laughs, before giving me a side hug.

"Your great, Jungkookie. I wish you came at freshman year, it would have been daebak to be friends with you all through high school," Taehyung says, smiling his rectangle smile.

"Yeah, if only," I say, smiling back. We both jump as the bell rings.

"Alright kids, I know you all love me, but get outta here," the teacher says, as kids start filing out. Taehyung and I stand up, moving with the crowd towards the doorway. As we walk out of the doorway and into the hallway, I run smack into a taller figure. I stumble backwards, almost falling if Taehyung hadn't caught me. I steady myself, sending a 'thank you' gaze to Taehyung, before seeing who I ran into. None other then Namjoon, Taehyung's boyfriend. Namjoon ignores me and talks to Taehyung.

"Sorry I didn't come yesterday Taehyung, something came up." Taehyung smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"That's fine Namjoon. Wanna eat lunch with me today?" Taehyung says, hopefully. Namjoon rubs the back of his neck, shaking his head.

"Sorry Taehyung. Jackson needs some tutoring, and I was assigned to help him." I watch as the smile fades off Taehyung's face.

"Oh...alright..." Someone calls Namjoon's name, and he turns his head, before looking at Taehyung again.

"There he is now, see you later Taehyung." Namjoon runs down the hallway, stopping beside the black haired kid he sits next to in class. _That must be Jackson._ I think, before looking over at Taehyung, who looked after Namjoon, sadly. In his eyes, you could tell he was hurt. I walk beside him, putting an arm around the older male.

"Hey, wae don't you sit with me and my friends today?" I ask, and Taehyung brightens up.

"Alright!" He says, smiling, but I could tell he was faking. I could sense slightly jealousy in Taehyung's eyes as he glanced back over at Namjoon and Jackson, who were walking out of site. Taehyung quickly leads me back to the lockers. We put our things away and grab our lunches before heading to the cafeteria. I lead him over to the table where Hoseok and Jimin were sitting, snickering over something.

"Hey guys!" I say happily, sliding into the seat across from Jimin. "Tae-hyung is sitting with us today." Taehyung does a bow to Jimin and Hoseok, before sitting next to me, shyly.

"Yah! How come you call him hyung and not me, huh?" Jimin says, doing an angry pout. Hoseok laughs, before looking across the table at Taehyung.

"Welp, welcome Taehyung! Forget this grump butt here, he's always like that. Anyway, I'm Hoseok, and this is Jimin." Hoseok flashes one of his signature smile, which makes Taehyung smile in response with his rectangle one.

"Annyonghasayo Hoseok-Hyung and Jimin-Hyung!" Taehyung says, before opening his lunch. I smile, before opening my lunch too.

"OO Whatcha eating?" Jimin asks, pointing at me and Taehyung. Taehyung tilts his box a little so Jimin could see inside.

"Japchea with beef," Taehyung says, before pulling out his chopsticks and eating a piece of the beef.

"Knife noodles. Pork." I say, with some noodles in my mouth. Jimin reaches over to my food with his chopsticks, trying to steal a piece of pork. We battle with our chopsticks, completely serious, while Taehyung and Hoseok are laughing their butts off, Taehyung now silently laughing cause he ran out of air. Jimin finally gives up, huffing before eating his Kimbap. Taehyung had his forehead on the table, trying to catch his breath as Hoseok smiled like crazy. We continue eating our lunch, talking about nothing particular, just babbling. I check my phone, seeing it was about 5 minutes before the bell rang. I toss my empty box into the trash before standing up. "I'm ganna go ahead and get my stuff for classes to beat the rush," Taehyung stands up too, throwing his trash away.

"I'll go with you," he says, smiling. Hoseok and Jimin grin.

"Alright go ahead, I needed to talk to Hoseok alone anyway, now shoo," Jimin says, motioning for us to go away. Taehyung and I laugh, before walking out of the cafeteria and down the hallways.

"I like them, I think I'd like to sit at your table more, if that's okay," Taehyung says, smiling at me. I nod, smiling back.

"Sure!" We walk down the hallway in silence, before we suddenly here a crashing sound, like someone being slammed into a locker. Taehyung and I jump, looking at each other confused. We sneak quietly down the hallway, turning right at the hallway our lockers were in, and keeping going down it till we found the source. We stick our heads around the corner of the hallway, our eyes widening at the scene before us. At the other end of the hallway, pressed up against a locker, was Jackson; in a lip-lock with Namjoon. I hear a gasp from behind me, like a mini choke, before almost silent footsteps moving away. I turn around to see Taehyung running back down the hallway as fast as he could without making a lot of sound. I quickly follow him, trying to catch up. He slows down when he reaches his locker, putting his forehead against it. I run over to him, wrapping my arms around him. "T-taehyung I-"

"Please. I don't want to talk right now," Taehyung interrupts, squeezing his eyes shut. I sigh, giving him one more squeeze as the bell rings. I walk over to my locker, and grab my stuff. I turn back to where Taehyung was as people flood into the hallway- but he was gone. I sigh, before walking slowly to my class.

...~~...~~...~~...

At the end of class, Taehyung silently, and quickly, goes to his locker, me trailing him. I grab my bookbag, before walking over to him and putting an arm around him.

"Hey, Taehyung!" Namjoon says, walking over to us. I give him a glare but he ignores it. "Wanna hang out later?" I glance over at Taehyung, who was staring at the ground. I look up at Namjoon, anger flooding into me.

"Go away you jerk," I growl, Namjoon looking at me confused. "Leave Taehyung alone." I shove Namjoon out of the way, leading Taehyung down the hallway. Namjoon stands there shocked. Taehyung is still quiet as we weave through the hallways, the speakers buzzing as an announcement is played.

 _ **"Students remember. Tomorrow you can wear whatever you want as a reward for getting through more then half the year."**_

The speaker buzzes off as we leave the building.

"Won't that be fun Taehyung?" I say, patting his shoulder with my hand. Taehyung shrugs.

"I guess..." I smile slightly, but it was fake. I lead him down to the dorms and open the door of our dorm. Taehyung walks inside, taking off his shoes, before walking to his room and shutting the door. I sigh, taking off my shoes as I shut the front door behind me. I set my bookbag on the kitchen bar, and slide into one of the stools, pulling out my homework.

...~~...~~...~~...

I slide my homework folder back into my bookbag and put my bookbag at the desk in my room. I glance at the clock, it read 7:45. _So much freaking homework_ , I think, grumbling. After changing into a black shirt and sweatpants, I walk into the kitchen and open the cupboard, looking through it. I pull out two packs of ramen noodles and two pots. I open the fridge and grab two eggs. _Hopefully Taehyung will be okay with ramen noodles and a boiled egg...cause i have no idea what I'm doing..._ I think, before starting to cook.

...~~...~~...~~...

At 8:30, I had somehow managed to cook the ramen. I set the bowl of ramen noodles on a tray, and put a pair of metal chopsticks beside it along with a glass of hot green tea. I walk over to Taehyung's door, knocking on it lightly before opening the door. I flick a dim lamp, blinking at the mess of his room. A bunch of pictures of him and Namjoon were shredded in the corner, along with a pile of things I'm guessing Namjoon bought him. Taehyung was curled into a ball on his bed, tangled up in his covers so much that he wasn't seen. I set the tray down at his desk, quietly walking over to him.

"TaeTae, are you okay?" I ask, using my new nickname for him that I thought up while I was cooking. I can hear him sniffing as I near the ball of blanket on the bed. I step around the random pile next to his bed that was his school uniform, before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tae, come on out of ball, you must be sweating under all that. I hear a hummed, 'nuh uh' from under the covers. I smile slightly before crawling over to him on my knees. I tug at the edge of the blanket, only for it to be tugged back under again. "Come on Taehyungie, you can't stay under there forever." I tug at the blanket edge hard, and we start a little tug of war. After a few minutes, the blanket edge slips out from his grip, and his arm appears as I pull the covers back. He shoves his arm back further into the blanket, making it mostly disappear again. Bit by bit, I unwrap him from his blanket cocoon. Once I fully uncover him, he lays on his belly, covering his head with his arms. Taehyung was back to wearing an over-sized white shirt and boxers again, but the boxers were red this time. (wae i added that in there, i dont know XD) He sniffles a lot, so you could tell he had been crying. I rub his back with the heel of my hand, trying to comfort him. After a few minutes of this, he lifts his head and looks over at me. Taehyung's eyes were red and puffy, his face still slightly wet from previous tears.

"Can you lay with me?" He asks, his voice hoarse, probably from crying. I nod, laying down next to him, as he sits up and pulls the covers over us. I open my arms and he crawls into them, burying his face into my chest. I wrap my arms around him as he grips onto the front of my shirt. "H-how could I be so stupid?" He says, choking slightly, and I feel the front of my shirt start to get wet from silent tears. "I should have seen there was something going on, e-expectantly since he always ditched me cause 'Jackson needed something'. Yeah right, he's such a l-liar." I run a hand through his hair, listening. "I-I'm so mad at him! He could have just told me that we were breaking up, he didn't have to cheat!" I felt my shirt becoming more wet as Taehyung started crying harder. "I-I don't know what to do Jungkook, I-I really don't," Taehyung says, before scooting up so that we were face to face, a few inches away from each other, our noses barely and inch apart. I think for a second, before leaning in and kissing away some of the tears from his cheeks. Taehyung freezes at this, but I could tell he was starting to relax, and the tears went away. I lean back to my original position, licking the salty tears of my lips.

"Namjoon doesn't deserve you. If he can't see how special you are, and how much you love, and how much you care, he doesn't deserve to call you his." Taehyung sniffs, looking at me in the eyes. He reaches a hand up to his face and wipes the rest of the wetness off, before smiling slightly at me.

"Thanks Jungkook, that really means a lot to me that you believe that," Taehyung says, before scooting down slightly and cuddling himself up under my chin. "I'm really glad you're my friend." I smile, wrapping my arms around the older again, hugging him closer to me. After about a minute, I can hear Taehyung snoring softly, and I smile again. _Eh...I wasn't that hungry anyway. Plus it probably wasn't that good._ I think to myself, as my eyes flutter shut and I fall asleep with Taehyung in my arms.

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 **THE ENDING IS SO FREAKING CUTE AFTER I REREAD IT I SAID 'AW' ABOUT 15 TIMES CX**

 **Well I hope you all liked this. ^-^ Was worth the long wait huh? XD**

 **...maybe not... ^-^'''**

 **Saranghae!**

 **Annyong!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyonghasayo Everyone!**

 **If any of you have ideas that you might want me to add to the story, feel free to tell me, because I'm really scared I'll run out of ideas ;~;**

 **Anyway...still dying over Save Me...OMO WHAT IF THAT WAS JUST THE DANCE VERSION AND THE REAL MV IS COMING SOON? *dies* Wae BigHit, wae?**

 **Bruh, I was just on AllKpopMemes, and one of them was a very believable bangtan theory...that all of bangtans songs and everything, was about a boy growing up. No More Dream and N.O had it started with rebellion at a young age, then in the Boy in Luv/Just One Day era was of around the time boys start falling in love and stuff, in middle school/ high school. Danger talked about the struggles of a relashionship. War of Hormone shows the time around puberty, and finally HYYH. They are talking about Youth! isn't the HYYH concept the Peter Pan theory? Bangtan is growing up! We are growing up. Boy Meets Adulthood! now we have epilogue; young forever, which means they are lost, or having a hard time growing up. but little by little, they accept the fact that they are growing up, showing that one by one each is leaving the maze. they finally except that they are growing up, but inside will be forever young. They've been telling a story of a boy growing up the whole time! I just...I cant! I'm literally crying!**

 **They have been secretly doing this, showing that baby jungkook has grown up since he has come of age ;-; lol we all know hes still our baby kookie XD**

 **hm...i could use this in my story...*evil smirk* (just for you to know, if do, the lyrics I put at the beginning of the chapters have nothing to do with it, the lyrics are only there cause thats the song that gave me inspiration for that chapter.)**

 **Lol, mianhae for making you all cry, lets continue with the story.**

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 _"Yes I'm a bad boy, so I like bad girl. Come here baby, we're ganna hit it off."_

I open my eyes slowly, met with an empty bed, with only me in it. I move my arm, feeling the cold sheets of the other side of Taehyung's bed. I slowly sit up, squinting trying to read the clock. _6:30? I wonder if he went to school already._ I think, pulling the covers off my legs. I swing them over the side of the bed and stand up. I run a hand through my hair as I stumbled around the house, looking for the pink haired older. _Huh. I guess he did go to school._ I think, spotting a small red box on the counter. On a little tag it read, 'Jungkookie'. I slowly open the box, revealing the 2 large red and pink rice cakes inside. I smile to myself, closing the lid. I walk back to my room, closing the door behind me as I stumble to the closet. Flicking on the light, and sliding open the door, I dig through the closet, trying to find something to wear for the, 'wear anything to school' day. I pull out the red and black sweater Taehyung bought me, and laid it out on my bed. Remembering what he said, I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans with white patches on the knees. Then I pull out a long, thin black scarf and put both on the bed next to the sweater. I pull out a pair of long white socks, and a pair of unworn dress shoes. Within a few minutes, I was dress, and walking into the bathroom. I apply some of the eyeliner eomma gave me, and put it on my water line and upper eyelid, along with some eye-shadow. I put in little, black hoop earrings into both ears, and part my hair down the middle, styling the bangs in the front. After checking myself in the mirror, I smile, liking my hot self.

"I got it from my Eomma, I got it from my Eomma," I say, walking out of the bathroom after flicking off the light. I grab my book-bag - not forgetting to take some lollipops and put them in my pocket - before grabbing the red box and heading out of the dorm. I walk to school, quickly eating the rice cakes and tossing the box in a nearby trash can. I pull out a pink lollipop from my bag and unwrap it before popping it into my mouth. I fix my walk and stance to make the whole, 'hot bad boy' thing come together nicely. As I walk onto the school yard, a bunch of whispers start up.

"Who is that...he's pretty hot...

"Hold on is that...is that that Jeon kid? Jungkook?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg."

Jimin and Hoseok run up to me, Hoseok wearing a black tee-shirt with a black hat and black jeans and converse, while Jimin wore a sleeveless black BTS shirt with black jeans and red converse.

"Holy crap man, is that eyeliner?" Jimin says, his eyes wide.

"Yeah man. My eomma showed me how to do it," I say, smiling widely.

"Bruh, I have to try it now," Hoseok says, and Jimin nods. I laugh, before looking around.

"Hey, have you guys seen Taehyung? I haven't seen him..." Jimin shrugs and Hoseok shakes his head.

"Sorry Jungkook, we haven't. Come on, lets get to class." I follow them inside, over to our lockers. I open mine, grab my notebook and follow them to class. After sliding into my seat and organizing my books, I ignore the stares from some of the people in class, and only look at Namjoon. Namjoon had on a grey tee-shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse, complete with a silver necklace and bracelet. I look away when Namjoon notices me, looking out the window. The bell rings and the teacher comes in.

"Alright class, lets get started," the teacher says, and I start to get anxious. _Where is Taehyung? Was he kidnapped?_ I think, before shaking my head slightly, waving that thought away. _Nah, I'm thinking too much._ I say, before trying to focus on the teacher. About 10 minutes into class, a kid walks into the room. I look at him, barely even recognizing him. _What the..._

"Sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off," a deep, familiar voice says, as the figure puts his hands in his pockets.

"Who are y-...Taehyung?" The teacher sighs, before motioning to the back of the classroom. "Alright, just go to your seat." _I_ _t IS him!_ I think. There stood Taehyung, his pink hair gone, replaced by lilac purple. He was wearing the leather jacket I bought him with a black tee-shirt, two silver necklaces, a silver chain bracelet, black dress up pants with white stripes, long white socks, and black dress up shoes. He had on black eyeliner and black eye-shadow, along with a pink lollipop in his mouth. His lilac purple hair was styled so it fluffed slightly, and was parted to reveal his left eyebrow, but his hair was slightly short enough so you could see his right one too. As Taehyung walked back to the back of the classroom where his seat was next to mine, basically all eyes followed him - including Namjoon's. I smile up at him slightly as he walked up, him giving me a smirk in return. As he passes behind me to get to his seat, he ruffles my hair, making me duck my head. Taehyung chuckles as he sits in his seat, watching me trying to fix my hair. The teacher continues talking, and the class turns back to face forward. Every now and then, when the teacher back was turned, Namjoon would 'secretly' look back at Taehyung. I smirked slightly as I tossed my empty lollipop stick into a nearby trashcan. _Namjoon is totally jealous,_ I think, glancing over at Taehyung, who I knew noticed Namjoon too. Whenever we got to the point in the lesson where we had to take notes, the teacher was focusing on the board most of the time, since he had to write a lot. Namjoon watched Taehyung again, this time, basically staring. Taehyung took the lollipop out of his mouth, before leaning over to me, bumping the tip of his nose against the skin below my ear, making me shiver slightly.

"Hey," he whispers, his voice low. "Can I borrow a pencil?" I nod, reaching down to grab one. When I sit up to go and hand it to him, Taehyung does the unexpected; he nibbles at my ear lob, tugging at the earring slightly. I silently gasp, not wanting to draw attention to where we were sitting, even though Namjoon was already watching us. When the teacher went to turn around, Taehyung quickly released my ear, returning to his original position until the teacher turned back around. "Thanks," he whispers, taking the pencil from my still slightly outreached hand. I can still feel his teeth against my earlobe, but I quickly push that away. _He was probably only doing that to get back at Namjoon. But still...I've never seen him act like this..._ I straighten up, and start taking notes, still slightly distracted. I glance over at Namjoon, who was taking notes as well, but I could see his ears were red. I smirk to myself, before continuing taking notes.

...~~...~~...~~...

The bell rings and the class stands up, rushing out the door. Taehyung and I stand up, gathering out things. As we walk past Namjoon, Namjoon can't help but stare at Taehyung.

"Hey, Taehyung," he says, trying to catch his attention, but Taehyung ignores him. I walk beside Taehyung, following him to our lockers before stuffing my stuff in mine. I shut the door, and there Taehyung stands again. I lean against my locker, looking up at him.

"You are a ninja, you know that?" I say, smiling. Taehyung takes the now blue lollipop out of his mouth, before smiling.

"Yep!" I spot Namjoon leaning against the wall across from our lockers, out of Taehyung's sight, but he was watching me. Taehyung moves his hand so the lollipop was in front of my mouth. "Ah~" He says, tilting his head back slightly, I slowly open my mouth and Taehyung sticks the lollipop in my mouth. I close my lips around it, and after a few seconds, Taehyung gently pulls it out of my mouth, before popping it in his, smiling. "Come on, bunny! We have a song to practice!" Taehyung says, marching down the hallway. I follow him, ignoring the glare from Namjoon. I follow Taehyung into the classroom, licking my lips. _That tasted pretty sweet...though it was probably just the lollipop,_ I think to myself, as Taehyung leads me back to the corner we were in yesterday. He plops down at his spot, while I slowly sit next to him.

"SO we are doing Good Day, right?" Taehyung says, and I nod. "We should decided on what parts to do." I nod again, before thinking.

"How about...You do V, I do the Maknae, an-"

"Hey guys! Sorry for interupting, but my partner dropped out of this class, so can I join your group?" We look up to see Jimin looking down at as. Taehyung smiles brightly.

"Sure! You can sing Jimin's part since your name is Jimin too and your voices are similar." I nod, smiling. Jimin plops down on the floor in front of us both.

"Daebak! What are we singing?" Jimin asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Good Day by BTS. From after rapmon's part till the end." Taehyung explains, shifting so he could see Jimin better.

"OOO Taehyung, how about you sing V and Jin's parts?" Taehyung looks over at me smiling.

"Daebak! Let practice!" We practice till then end of class. Taehyung claps his hands together happily. "Oooo this is ganna be great!" He says, standing up. Jimin and I stand up too, smiling.

"I agree."

"Me too." Jimin looks at his phone which had vibrated. "I'll catch you guys at lunch. Hoseok wants me to pick him up at his classroom since he had to finish something. Annyong!" We wave at Jimin, watching him disappear into the crowd.

"Lets go! I'm starving!" Taehyung says, before dragging me through the crowd to the cafeteria. We run quickly through the line, both of us buying Kimbap and Kimchi. We make our way to our table, sitting next to each other. Taehyung grabs his chopsticks and digs in instantly. I chuckle slightly, before looking around. I spot Namjoon sitting next to Jackson a few tables away. While Jackson was talking, Namjoon kept glancing over at us, glaring at me again. I smirk, eating a few pieces of kimbap before looking over at Taehyung. Taehyung had a smear of the sauce that was on the kimbap next to his mouth. I think for a second, hiding an evil smirk. I glance over at Namjoon, making sure he was watching before turning to Taehyung. When Taehyung set back to chew, I gently put one hand on his chin.

"Hold still," I say, and Taehyung stops chewing. I lean over, sticking my tongue out to lick the sauce off the corner of his mouth. Once it was off, I lean back, sticking my tongue back into my mouth, smiling. Taehyung smiles the best he can without opening his mouth - since it was full of food - before swallowing some.

"Thank you," he says, but its grumbled since there was still food in his mouth. Taehyung continues eating and I straighten myself again, looking over at Namjoon who had a shocked look on his face. Our eyes lock, and I smirk at he shoots daggers out of his eyes. I go back to eating as Jimin and Hoseok sit down.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you waited for us," Jimin says sarcastically. Taehyung swallows his food, doing a pouting face.

"Sorry hyung, we were hungry." Jimin reaches over and pinches Taehyung's cheeks, his eye-smile showing. (Excuse me! XD)

"Aigoo~! You're just too aegyo~!" Jimin squeals, sitting down. Hoseok laughs, sitting down with his lunch. We continue eating our lunches, laughing at Hoseok's story about how some kid in his class broke the door handle while he was in the bathroom and was stuck there. The bell rings and we stand up, tossing our things into the trash.

"Race you to our lockers!" Taehyung says to me, before taking off running. Jimin shoves me while Hoseok laughs.

"Catch him!" Jimin squeals, shoving me again. I laugh, before taking off running after Taehyung. We dodge past people, running as fast as we could. As we turn down the hallway, I burst ahead of Taehyung, slamming a hand on my locker.

"HA! Beat you!" I says, panting. Taehyung laughs, opening his locker.

"I'll make sure to give you a reward later," he says, smiling his rectangle smile. I smile back at him, before grabbing my stuff out of my locker. I shut the door and walk over to Taehyung. Right as Taehyung shuts his locker and turns towards me, I'm shoved out of the way by none other than Namjoon.

"Hey Taehyung, wanna hangout later?" Namjoon says, crossing his arms. I walk around Namjoon, frowning as I stand next to Taehyung. Taehyung shakes his head, a blank look on his face.

"Sorry Namjoon, I have plans."

"Well...how about tomorrow?"

"Busy."

"Are you free at all this week?" I could tell Namjoon was getting impatient, but Taehyung kept his blank face.

"Not for you. Wae don't you go hangout with Jackson, I'm sure he'd like you sucking his face again." With that, Taehyung puts an arm around my shoulders and turns, leading me down the hallway. I kept myself from laughing as I turn my head and look over my shoulder to see a red faced Namjoon.

"We are through, Kim Taehyung!" Namjoon yells down the hallway, embarrassed. Taehyung puts a hand up, making a thumbs up as we turn the corner. As soon as we turn the corner, both of us start breaking out into laughter.

"Omo, did you see his face?" Taehyung says, laughing harder. I nod, leaning against a wall.

"Y-yeah. I just, it was so freaking funny. Taehyung you just, you rock man," I stutter, trying to stop laughing. After about 5 minutes we finally calm down when the bell rings, and I look around, realizing we were the only ones in the hallway. Taehyung leans against the wall next to me, breathing heavy.

"Ya know, I couldn't have done this without you, Jungkook," Taehyung says, turning his head to look at me. I tilt me head to look back at him, our eyes locking as our noses touched slightly.

"Glad to have helped," I say, smiling at him. Taehyung smiles back. Taehyung glances at my lips, before running his tongue over his own. I part my mouth slightly as Taehyung leans slightly.

"Hey what are you kids doing here? Get to class!" Taehyung and I quickly pull away from each other, our ears turning red. Down the hallway was a teacher, his arms crossed.

"Y-yes sir! Sorry sir!" Taehyung says, bowing twice as I do the same. He quickly grabs my wrist and drags me up the stairs, both of us almost tripping. _Thank God that teacher couldn't see us very well._ I think to myself as Taehyung and I run up the stairs, turning down a hallway. We walk into our classroom, out of breath.

"Look who decided to show up. Take your seats boys," the teacher says, looking over tat us before continuing to write what he was writing on the board. The class gave us confused looks, except for Namjoon who was ignoring us. We walk to the back of the class and sit down, beginning to take notes. _Did...did Taehyung...was he about to kiss me?!_ I ask myself, before pushing that thought away. _Nah, it was probably just my imagination._

...~~...~~...~~...

"Alright class there is about 5 minutes left, you can talk among yourselves till the bell rings," the teacher says, and not even a second later the class erupts in chatter. Taehyung closes his notebook turning towards me.

"So, you wore the sweater I bought you," Taehyung says, grinning. I smile, nodding.

"Yeah, and you wore the jacket I bought you." Taehyung reaches over and ruffles my hair.

"I couldn't help it. I saw it and knew I had to wear it." I laugh, swatting his hand away before fixing my hair again.

"Wae didn't you leave a note saying you left early? You had me worried sick!" I say, my face going to a pout as I remembered this morning. Taehyung rubs the back of his neck before running and hand through his hair.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peacefully sleeping, and I am sure you wouldn't want to come with me at 5:45 in the morning just for me to get my hair dyed." I tilt my head before nodding.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to go, but I would have gone anyway. Wae did you dye your hair anyway?" I ask, fiddling with the bottom of my sweater.

"I needed a change. Plus, I look pretty bad, don't I? It matches this outfit perfectly," Taehyung says, grinning. I laugh, reaching over and fixing a sticking up strand of his hair.

"Yes you do, yes it does. If anyone hadn't had a crush on you before, they sure would now," I say, smiling at him. Taehyung laughs.

"I doesn't matter if they fall in 'love' with me. I only seek for one person's love." _Huh, I guess he's still head over heels for Namjoon._

"That's deep."

"I know right." The bell rings, and everyone gathers their things and walk out of the classroom. I grab my things and pull Taehyung out of the room, over to our lockers. We grab our bookbags as Jimin and Hoseok walked over to us.

"Hey, is it alright if we come over to you guys's dorm?" Hoseok asks, smiling. "We got a PS3, and want to play it with you guys." Jimin pulls out two cases out of his bag.

"I got Black Ops 2, along with a scary movie. You two in?" Jimin says, grinning evilly. Taehyung and I look at each other, before turning back to Jimin and Hoseok.

"You bet," we say at the exact same time. The four of us break out laughing. Once calm again, Jimin checks his phone.

"Alright, so how about we swing by your dorm at...lets say...7:30? How about a sleepover?" Taehyung and I nod.

"Daebak! Come in your pjs, and bring your uniform since your staying the night. Our dorm is 42," Taehyung says, smiling. Jimin and Hoseok nod. After that, we part ways, Jimin and Hoseok having to go to the lockers.

"This should be fun," I say, and Taehyung nods. We run to our dorm, and quickly do our homework and get the place ready.

...~~...~~...~~...

I was digging through my clothes, trying to find a pair of pjs when Taehyung came in.

"You're still not done changing?" Taehyung says, leaning against the doorway. He was wearing his normal attire, black boxers with an slightly over-sized white shirt. I sigh, flopping onto the floor.

"I left my pajamas at home, and I already wore my sweatpants and sleep shirt, so they are dirty. What am I ganna do? Jimin hyung and Hoseok hyung should be here any minute!" I run my hands through my hair, frustrated. Taehyung laughs, tugging me back into a standing position.

"I got you covered, Kookie! Take your pants and shirt off," Taehyung says, crossing his arms.

"Are you asking me to strip, Tae?" I says, chuckling. Taehyung rolls his eyes, slapping my arm.

"Just do it!" He says, before walking into his room. I laugh, before pulling off my sweater and jeans, tossing them in a pile on the floor. I sat on the edge of my bed, swinging my feet. I ran a hand through my hair again, glancing at my face that no longer had makeup on it. Soon Taehyung came in with a large white shirt; one of his bigger ones. "Come'ere you," he orders, and I get up, slowly walking towards him. My ears and face start burning up as I feel Taehyung eye me up and down. He licks his lips, drawing his gaze back up to my face as I stopped in front of him. I smile a shy bunny smile up at him, watching as his ears turn slightly red. "Put your arms up." I obediently put my arms up, and Taehyung slides the shirt over my head. I move my arms back to my sides as Taehyung tugs at the bottom of the shirt, making sure it was on. The shirt went down to my mid-thigh, and the sleeves went almost to my elbows. "I wasn't sure how comfortable you were wearing this, so I tried to find the biggest shirt I had," Taehyung says, smiling a smile that reached up to his eyes. I smile brightly back at him. "Aigoo~~ You look so adorable!" Taehyung says, squealing. I blush, fiddling with the end of my shirt as there was a knock on the dorm door.

"DING DONG! PIZZA MAN!" Hoseok yells from outside of the dorm. Jimin's faint laughter can be heard through the wall. Taehyung walks to the front door, me following him like a puppy. He opens the door, and Hoseok shoves his way in, putting a box of cheese pizza on the counter. "TADA~!" Hoseok says, happily, as Jimin walks in and shuts the door behind him. With one look at me and Taehyung, Jimin squeals.

"AWWWWWWWWW YOU TWO ARE SO AEGYO~~!" Jimin squeals, before smirking at me.

"Ooooo is that a boyfriend shirt I see on you~" My face turns red as I reach over and smack Jimin's shoulder.

"No! I'm just borrowing his shirt!" I say, while the other burst out laughing.

"Well come on, there are games to play and pizza to eat!" Taehyung says, grabbing the pizza and running into the living room. The others rush after him, me slowly following. _Phew, I'm glad Taehyung didn't get upset by what Jimin said._

...~~...~~...~~...

About 3 hours pass, full of video games. Me and Taehyung would team up against Jimin and Hoseok while battling, and Taehyung was surprisingly good. In the end, we teamed up against Taehyung; and we still lost!

"That natural skill though," Taehyung says, leaning back, watching the last kill cam. We laugh, before Hoseok exits out of the game.

"Alright, movie time!" He says, trading out the disks. We put the controllers down, toss the empty pizza box aside, before settling onto the couch with 2 bowls of popcorn. Taehyung and Hoseok sat on the ends, with me and Jimin in the middle. The bowls of popcorn are passed between Taehyung/Me, and Jimin/Hoseok as the movie starts. About 5 minutes into the movie, I feel Jimin scoot closer to Hoseok, and can see Jimin curling up against Hoseok out of the corner of my eye. _I wonder if Jimin likes Hoseok..._ I think to myself, before continuing to watch the movie. Not even 15 minutes later, I scoot closer to Taehyung on my knees, who was munching on popcorn. As a bloodcurdling scream is heard from the movie, all of us but Taehyung jump, but Taehyung choked on popcorn slightly. He bent down and set the popcorn bowl on the floor, before sitting criss cross like on the couch. I watch as Jimin cuddles closer to Hoseok, who had wrapped his arms around Jimin. I look over at Taehyung, gathering up my courage. I crawl over to Taehyung, sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Not even a second later, Taehyung had wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him and shifting slightly so we were more comfortable. I sigh, snuggling up against his warm chest. _I could get used to this,_ I think to myself.

...~~...~~...~~...

I reach over and press the power button of the tv with my toe whenever the movie was over. Every now and then, a scary part would come in the movie, and Taehyung would pull me closer to him, so now my back was right pressed up against him. I could hear the loud snores of Hoseok and Jimin, while also hearing Taehyung's barely noticeable ones. I turn myself in his arms so that I was facing him, and wrap my legs around his waist, careful not to wake him. I look up at the older's sleeping face, longingly. _He's so beautiful, even when he sleeps..._ I think, reaching up to cup my hand against his cheek. I scan his face, till my gaze lowers to his lips. I lick my own, thinking, before slowly moving forward, trying to close the gap. Right before our lips touched, Taehyung shifted in his sleep. I quickly lower myself again, wrapping my hands around the front of his shirt, leaning my head against his chest, acting as if I was asleep. Taehyung moves so that I was on top of him, and his body was parallel with the couch. _That was close._ I shift, curling myself comfortably on Taehyung's chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. The sound lulls me into a deep sleep, a small smile on my face.

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **BAD KOOKIE XD you cant just try to kiss someone while they are sleeping! X3**

 **So, how'd you like it? o3O**

 **Mianhae again for making you cry at the whole, Boy Meets Adulthood thing...^-^''**

 **I wonder if they had been planning this all along... -.-**

 **Saranghae!**

 **Until next time guys, Annyong!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annyonghasayo everyone!**

 **Welcome back! *evil face* I've been expecting you.**

 **Sorry, I meant to update yesterday, but passed out in the middle of writing so...^^'' woops**

 **Just for you all to know, if you have been reading the story before the chapter was updated, but I have now made Jungkook 17, for certain reasons that i don't want to reveal. *evil face* XD**

 **Shout-out to Nadoorim, who I saw followed this story on Monday(?). Yeah, I see you there, with that 203 vkook fan fiction favorites. I see you. XD I wish I could read Indonesian ;~;**

 **I changed my profile picture. o3o Hope y'all like it more than the other one, bless my digital editing skills. XD**

 **Just to let you all know, for future reasons, their WILL be double names. I'ma go ahead and tell you them, Yoongi and Seokjin are Jungkook's mom and dad, but their will also be a Seokjin and Yoongi in their school that they are ganna meet, cause I really want the band together. x3**

 **Anyway, here you go, the next chapter! ^-^**

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 _"Only thing I can do is run. Only thing I can do is love you."_

My eyes flutter open when I feel movement from under me. I lift up my head slightly, looking at Taehyung, who was still asleep. I slowly sit up, yawning. I look down at Taehyung again, realizing how we were positioned. Taehyung was laying sprawled out on the couch, with me straddling his waist. I feel the tips of my ears getting hot as the sound of snickers come to my right. I narrow my eyes, turning my head to see Hoseok and Jimin with their phones out; recording me and Taehyung.

"HEY!" I say, loudly, swiping at their phones. They quickly move away and start running around the dorm laughing their heads off. I get up off Taehyung and start chasing to around. Jimin and Hoseok kept stumbling around since they were trying to record me and run at the same time. They run into the bathroom, looking themselves inside. I bang on the door, yelling, "YOU GUYS BETTER DELETE THAT! IF YOUR NOT YOU BETTER STAY IN THEIR CAUSE WHEN YOU COME OUT I'M SKIN YOU BOTH!" My head jerks to side at the sound of a groan coming from the couch. I silently run over to where Taehyung was sitting up, slowly, eyes half open.

"What's all the noise?" He asks, sleepily. I run a hand through his hair, gently pushing him back on the couch.

"It's nothing, you go back to sleep hyung," I say, covering him up with a blanket that was balled up on the end of the couch. Taehyung hums, curling up under the blanket, falling back asleep within an instant. I smile, running my hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face. I glance at the clock on the wall, seeing it was 6:15. I stand up, walking into the kitchen and open the fridge. I pull out a pack of bacon. Pulling out a frying pan, I set the stove to 5, and open up the pack of bacon. I take out as many pieces as I can fit on the pan, and lay them down, a sizzling sound starting almost instantly. After a few minutes, the first batch is done and I set them on a plate with a paper towel. I put the rest of the bacon on the pan again, satisfied with the sizzling sound. Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around my waist and someones chin on my shoulder. I tilt my head, smiling slightly at the still sleepy Taehyung who had awoken at the smell of bacon. "Morning, sleepyhead," I coo, kissing his temple. Taehyung chuckles, giving me a sleepy smile.

"Morning, Kookie," Taehyung says, his deep voice rough from sleep. A shiver goes up my spine as I turn back to what I was doing. After about a minute or two, Taehyung is fully awake, and eyeing the bacon in the pan.

"You know there is bacon on the counter, right?" I say, looking over at him. Taehyung pauses for a second, tilting his head back to spot the plate.

"Totally knew that," he says, and I chuckle. I put the now cooked bacon on the plate as well, before reaching over and putting the pan in the sink. Taehyung and I jump slightly at the sound of the bathroom door creaking open, and Taehyung unwraps his arms from around my waist as Jimin and Hoseok stick their heads out of the bathroom. Within seconds, Hoseok and Jimin are standing in front of the counter, eyeing the bacon. I narrow my eyes, crossing my arms.

"No bacon for you two," I say, sternly, as Jimin and Hoseok pout. Taehyung laughs, shaking his head.

"Come on Kookie, be nice," Taehyung says, using one hand to grab a piece of bacon while the other is secretly reaching over and smacking my butt gently. (Bruh we all know Taekook does this all the time irl XD)

"Fine~~~ Go ahead and have some," I grumble, the tips of my ears turning red. Hoseok don't notice this, and dig right into the bacon. I look up at Taehyung, who just winks at me, eating a piece of bacon. I feel my cheeks turning pink as I look away, grabbing some bacon for myself. We all have a bacon fest till about 6:45.

"Alright, who changes first?" Jimin asks, putting the now empty plate in the sink. We all look at each other, silent, before Taehyung speaks up.

"How about...you and Jimin change in Jungkookie's room, while me and Jungkookie change in my room. Deal?" Jimin and Hoseok look at each other before nodding.

"Okay! It doesn't really bother us since we are roommates too," Jimin says, smiling an eye-smile. I feel my face starting to turn red as I walk to my room, grabbing my uniform before Jimin and Hoseok walk in, shutting the door. Taehyung skips into his room, waiting for me to be inside before shutting the door. He digs out his uniform from his closet, and drops it onto the floor by his bed. I stand by Taehyung's mirror, dropping my uniform on the ground as well, before glancing at Taehyung in the mirror. Without hesitation, Taehyung pulls his shirt up over his head, and I hold in a gasp. Despite Taehyung's cute, baby like face, his body was almost a whole different thing. You could see the muscles along his arms, shoulders, and thighs clearly. Not only that, but also his slightly chiseled stomach. I couldn't help but stare at him, my mouth open slightly. Taehyung grabs his pants and pulls them on, sliding on the belt.

"Like what you see?" He asks, buckling the belt before looking at me in the mirror, smirking. My face quickly become red as I look away, quickly pulling on my pants and trading Taehyung's shirt for my uniform shirt. Taehyung chuckles, before continuing to get ready. He walks over to the mirror, trying to tie his tie but failing. I look over at him, laughing.

"Need some help?" I asks, and Taehyung's ears turn red.

"..Yeah...I usually have it pre-tied but I accidentally undid it yesterday..." I walk up to him, standing in front of him. Taehyung's hands drop to his sides, as I reach up and hold both ends of the tie in my hands. As I tie the tie, Taehyung studies my face. _Yah know...I could have some fun with this...evil maknae mode activated..._ I think, and evil smile spreading on the inside. When I was done, I adjust his tie, before grabbing the end and pulling him closer to me. Taehyung's eyes widened at this, for our faces were only inches apart now. Taehyung gulps, his cheeks turning slightly pink at our suddenly close faces. I smirk, running a finger down his chest.

"You're cute? You know that?" I say, before bumping the tips of our noses together. I smile brightly, before letting go of his tie and walking out of the room. Taehyung stays still, watching me, before quickly following me out the door. I run into the bathroom first, shutting the door before brushing my teeth, washing my face, and styling my hair. When I walk out of the bathroom, Taehyung runs in, quickly getting ready. I tap my foot impatient, sitting on the couch, since Hoseok and Jimin were still not out of my room yet. Taehyung walks out, fixing his collar.

"Are they done yet?" He asks, sitting next to me. I shake my head.

"Nope." I look over at him, and notice his mess of lilac hair. "Hold still," I demand, and Taehyung freezes. I reach up and mess with his hair, making it look nice. I put my hands back in my lap, smiling up at him. Taehyung smiles back, before his head jerks to the side at the sound of a door opening. Hoseok and Jimin walk out, bookbags in hand.

"Ready?" Hoseok says, smiling brightly. I scoff, standing up.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you both." I walk into my room, grabbing my bookbag before shoving everyone towards the door. "Come on guys! We only have 5 minutes to get to class, now run!" Everyone slides their shoes on and Taehyung grabs his book-bag before everyone is running out the door, towards the street. We run down the sidewalk dodging trashcans and such, before entering in the school yard and dodging other people that were running to class. We run into our lockers, quickly switching out or things before bolting to our classroom. We enter in one by one, first me, then Taehyung, then Jimin, and lastly, Hoseok. As soon as Hoseok entered, teh bell rang, and we stood, panting in relief. The teacher started laughing at our tired state, motioning for us to go to our seats.

"That's the best save I've seen in year!" He says, wiping the tears from his eyes. We clapase into our seats, Jimin and Hoseok laying on their desks dying while Taehyung and I were trying to fan ourselves. The teacher turns to the board, and starts talking about math. I try to focus on what the teacher teaches most of the next few classes; which would be easier if Taehyung would take his hand off my thigh. "All right, everyone," the teacher says as the bell rings. "Get outta here." I gather up my stuff and turn to Taehyung.

"Do you know where the dance class is?" I ask him, tilting my head. Taehyung smirks standing up.

"Yep. Jimin, Hoseok and I will show you, since we all have a class together anyway." I stand up and follow him and the others to our lockers, tossing our stuff inside. The others pull clothes out of their locker and motion for me to follow them. I raise an eyebrow, but follow them down the hallway to the other side of the building. Taehyung opens the door and walks inside, followed by Hoseok, Jimin, then me.

"There's my babies! I was wondering when you guys would get here!" A tall, blonde kid wearing a black shirt, black hat, black ripped jeans, dark black shoes and a silver necklace says, pulling Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok into a hug. A silver/grey haired boy wearing a long sleeve over-sized white shirt with a black tee-shirt over it, black ripped jeans, silver necklace and brown boots in the corner grumbles a greeting, half asleep. The blonde guy turns and look over at me as I shut the door. "Ooo and is this the new kid I've heard about?" Taehyung nods, smiling over at me.

"Yeah, this is Jungkook, he's in this class too now." I blink, before bowing at the boy.

"Annyonghasayo." I say, and the older boy pulls me into a hug.

"Aw you are so cute! I'm Jin, and over there is Yoongi," He says, smiling, motioning to the boy in the back. I laugh slightly, a smile appearing on my face.

"Wow, you two remind me of my mom and dad, they even have the same names as you two." Jin blushes while Yoongi opens an eye and smirks. Jimin giggles, his eye-smile appearing.

"Funny you say that, cause I'm pretty sure they have a crush on each other," Jimin says, and Jin's face gets redder.

"Park Jimin be quiet!" Jin hisses, and Yoongi chuckles before falling back asleep. Jin ushers Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung out the door.

"Go get changed you three!" Jin says, before turning to me. "Jungkook, do you have a change of clothes?" He asks, tilting his head.

"Oh ah...no Jin-hyung, I didn't know I needed some," I say, lowering my head. Jin taps his chin, thinking.

"Well, we have a box of clothes that are left behind here every year, I'm sure we can find something you could fit in," He says, before opening a closet in the far corner. He pulls a box of the top shelf, walking over and setting it in front of me. "Here I'll help you!" Jin says, happily, before starting to dig through the box. Most of the clothes inside were either too big or too small. Jin pulled out a black tee-shirt and handed it to me. "It's slightly big, but it'll fit you. Now for pants..." Jin takes the things out of the box one by one, trying to find something that would fit me. I pull out a pair of red gym shorts and held them up to my front, quickly putting them aside. Yeah they were the right size, but they cut off an inch below mid-thigh. "I saw that!" Jin says, reaching over and grabbing the shorts, handing them to me. "Those will have to do since none of the other pants are the right size." Jin puts the clothes back into the box while I turn beet red. Taehyung and the others come in, tossing their uniforms beside the door. Taehyung was wearing black jeans with a white tee-shirt shirt with a grey over-sized sweater and his white shoes. Jimin was wearing a grey sweatshirt that said 'SUPREME' along with blue ripped jeans and white shoes. Hoseok wore black jeans with a plaid hoodie and grey shoes. They looked at me confused as I walked past them and found a bathroom. I changed silently, running back into the dance room quickly. I placed my uniform quietly by the door, looking at the floor, my face still red as I shut the door behind me. Everyone was gathered in a circle on the ground, looking over at me, laughing.

"AW YOU ARE SO CUTE~~!" Jin says, squealing. Taehyung laughs, patting the spot next to him.

"Come on Kookie. Shit down." (hehe KEKEKEKEKEKE XD XD) Taehyung says, and I shyly sit next to him in the circle. We all look over at Hoseok, who started talking.

"Alright, we are ganna review the I Need U cheoro, then start on the Save Me cheoro. Jungkook, do you know the Maknae's places in I Need U?" I nod, and Hoseok claps happily. "Great! Lets get in positions!" We adjust our circle so it matches that of BTS's. Jimin runs over and presses play on a speaker before running back to his spot. I open my eye slightly, watching us through the mirror we were facing, to see Yoongi sit up and lip sync Suga's part. I fall into sync with the others as they move. Whenever V's part comes up, and Taehyung slowly stands up, lip syncing perfectly. I can't help but watch him, and he winks at me, making me blush. When the chorus breaks out, I'm surprised at how well the others dance. We stay in sync through the chorus, and I can see Taehyung watching me as everyone but me goes on one knee like they have to. I feel my ears starting to burn, but I ignore it and continue with the dance. At the end, after Jimin turns the music off, they all gather around me, patting me on the back.

"Wow that was really good Jungkook!" Jimin exclaims, happily. Suddenly, the door of the dance room opens and a familiar blonde enters. I narrow my eyes, crossing my arms. Jin claps his hands together, smiling.

"Oh Namjoon, you're here! Show up at break, as usual," Jin says, shaking his head.

"You heard Jin, breaktime!" Hoseok says, clapping his hands. Yoongi walks away, digging through a duffel bag while Jin messes with his pink phone, and Jimin and Jhope mess around with a hoverboard. Namjoon walks over to Taehyung, who I had protectively wrapped my arm around.

"Taehyung, I just wanted to say I was sorry. I shouldn't have cheated," Namjoon says quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not saying we should get back together, but, could we still be friend?" A smile appears on Taehyung's face as he nods.

"Sure Namjoon, but, I may need some space for a bit, okay?" Namjoon nods, before smiling and walking off to talk to Jin. I rub Taehyung's back, looking at his face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask, quietly. Taehyung nods, smiling at me. Before I could say anything else, Yoongi walks over with a pair of high heels.

"You promised Taehyung~" Yoongi says, smirking. Taehyung laughs, grabbing the high heels and plopping on the floor. He pulls off his shoes, tossing them over by the wall, along with his socks before sliding the heels on. Everyone is looking at him now, giggling, while Yoongi is recording him with his cellphone. Taehyung stands up, walking around. "How do they feel, for your first time in heels?" Yoongi asks.

"They feel nice," Taehyung says, jumping at the same time. (if you haven't watched the video, you need to x3)

"Wow!" Hoseok says, his mouth hanging open. I pull out my phone and start playing a song that kind of sounds like whistling. Taehyung starts model walking in a circle, making the room erupt in laughter. Suddenly, Taehyung starts pretending he's walking on a catwalk, strutting with perfect sass, striking a pose, before walking back to his original position, dropping low. This makes the entire room break out it loud laughter again. Taehyung grins like an idiot, and I switch the song to 'I Need U', and move it to the chorus. Taehyung starts dancing the chorus in heels, amazing us all. He does extra big body rolls, which ends with Jimin rolling on the floor dying, before standing up and jumping up and down.

"Alright alright, you're daebak, we know. Now give 'em back before you break them and my mom kills me," Yoongi says, and I switch off the music. Taehyung flops on the floor, taking off the heels and handing them to Yoongi before slipping his shoes back on.

"Alright everyone! I think its time we start learning the 'Save Me' dance," Jin says, smiling. The rest of the time, we work on learning the moves to the Save Me dance. Whenever the bell rings, we are all laying on the floor panting.

"Okay, great job guys! Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Namjoon, go ahead and change and showered first, we'll meet next week if it's not cancelled," Hoseok says, clapping. Yoongi falls asleep on the floor while us four gather our uniforms and make our way down the hallway. Jimin runs ahead, entering the bathroom. Taehyung and I walk down the hallway, Taehyung's arm around me, while Namjoon trails behind.

"Oh gosh I'm tired," I say, wiping the sweat off my forehead. Taehyung nods.

"You'll get used to it," he says, grinning. "You ganna wear those shorts again?" My face turns red as I remember the shorts that I'm wearing.

"Never. Again."

"Aw~ Come on, you're cute~!" Taehyung says, laughing. My face gets hotter, as I reach over and smack his rear as we get close to the bathroom.

"Oh be quiet you!" Taehyung laughs harder, before entering the bathroom. I sigh, shaking my head. I am about to follow him whenever my arm is grabbed by someone. I turn around to see Namjoon looking down at me.

"He's so happy around you," Namjoon says, a small smile on his face. "Take care of him, okay?" I slowly nod, as Namjoon lets go of my arm and enters the bathroom. _Namjoon's not all cruel..._ I think, before walking into the bathroom.

...~~...~~...~~...

The rest of the day was pretty good. At lunch, Jin and Yoongi sat with us, and class was actually easy today. Taehyung and I got our things out of our lockers, and Taehyung put an arm around me.

"So, I wanna ask you something later, it's pretty important," Taehyung says, his ears turning pink slightly.

"You'll have to wait a bit Tae," I say, pouting. "I was giving cleaning duty, I have to sweep all the senior classrooms. Such a pain." Taehyung's head droops.

"Aw~ Okay, I'll see you at the dorm, when you're done, okay?" He says, ruffling my hair. I nod, smiling up at him. He smiles back at me, but I could tell he was kinda sad. I give him a hug, feeling warm against his chest.

"See ya later, TaeTae." We let go of each other, and I wave goodbye as I run to the janitor's closet, leaving a sad puppy Taehyung behind. _I wonder what that was about..._ I think, before grabbing a broom.

...~~...~~...~~...

I yawn, tired. I put the broom away and grabbed my bookbag from my locker. I pulled out my phone, checking the time. _6:30? Dang, who knew there was so many senior classrooms. Glad I did my homework in class._ I think to myself, walking out of the school. It was surprisingly dark out, but you could slightly see the sun, but is was covered by clouds. I pull my blazer and bookbag closer to me, as a light drizzle fell on me. _Wish I had brought an umbrella,_ I think, sighing. I walked down the sidewalk, the rain coming down harder. I walk a little faster, passing a few of the buildings between me and the dorms. I walk past a flickering street lamp, beside an ally, the hairs on the back of my neck sticking up in fear. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground by a larger person. I try to wriggle out from under the person, but I end up getting punched in the stomach, my bookbag being ripped off my back. I groan in pain, trying the stand up. The person kicks me in the side, making me fall back on the ground. The contents of my bookbag are emptied onto the ground, and the dark figure grabs the few dollars I have inside. I stand up, shoving the person.

"Hey, that's mine!" I say, but before I can react, a fist connects with my mouth, shoving me into the light post, pain flooding through my back. The hooded figure takes off running, leaving me to lean against the light post in pain, in the rain. I groan, silently gathering my things back into my backpack. I slowly stand up, gripping my stomach, limping down the sidewalk as fast as I can to the dorm. I swing open the dorm door, waddling in, before closing the door behind me.

"Jungkook is that you?" I hear Taehyung call from somewhere in the dorm. My bookbag falls to the ground and I drop to my knees, holding my stomach. "Jungkook?" Taehyung says, coming out of his room in his usual bedtime attire. "Jungkook!" He runs over to me, kneeling beside me. He quickly picks me up, carrying me bridal style into his room and laying me on the bed. I cough, groaning. "Jungkook, what...what happened?"

"I...Someone tackled me...they...they took the money out of my bookbag," I stutter, feeling something drip down my mouth. I reach up and touch my lip, hissing in pain. I pulled my hand away, blood on my fingertips.

"Hold on, I'll get the first aid kit," Taehyung says, rushing out of the room. He returns with a white box in his hand, and he sets it on the bed, before gently setting me up and removing my wet uniform, leaving me in only my boxers. "Roll onto your stomach," Taehyung says, and I do as I'm told. After a few seconds, there is a stinging pain on my back. I hiss, but quiet down when Taehyung says, calmly, "Shhh, it'll only hurt for a bit." I feel a bandage being pressed onto my lower back. Taehyung gently rolls me back over, checking over my stomach to make sure there wasn't any cuts; but there was yellow/green bruises starting to form. He gently dabs a wet wash cloth on my lip, wiping away the blood. "Hold on," Taehyung says, before disappearing again with the box, before returning with only a glass of water. He gently sits me up, holding the cup to my lips. "Drink." I take a few sips of the water, and my lips starts feeling better. He sets the cup down on his dresser, before turning to sit beside me on his knees. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Taehyung says, his eyes filled with concern.

"Kiss it and make it feel better?" I joke, laughing slightly. Taehyung pauses for a second, before leaning down and gently kissing the bruises along my side. My face turns pink slightly, not expecting him to take what I said seriously. Taehyung kisses across my stomach, before moving up to my face, putting and arm on either side of me, and kissing under my lips by my chin wear another bruise was slightly forming. He pulls back, looking at my lips, before glancing at my eyes. I widened my eyes as he leans down, gently kissing my lips. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back without knowing it. _He tastes...sweet..._ I think, closing my eyes. After a few more seconds, Taehyung pulls away, looking down at me, a small smile on his face. I smile back up at him, my cheeks turning pink again.

"Jungkook?" I hum in response. "I know this isn't really the right time but...wi...will you be my boyfriend?" Taehyung asks, the tips of his ears and his cheeks turning red.

"Of course, Taehyung, I thought you'd never ask," I say, smiling brightly. Taehyung's small smile grows into his box one, and he leans down to give me another kiss. Our lips collided again, this time lasting for about a minute. Taehyung pulls away, rubbing our noses together. "You should get some rest. I'm never letting you walk home in the dark again." I smile, nodding. Taehyung gets up, flicking the light off before crawling into the bed next to me. He pulls the covers up around us, snuggling me closer to him. I cuddle up against him, letting him spoon me; until a few seconds later when I realized I was only in my boxers.

"Ah...Tae..." Taehyung hums a 'hm?' "Can I ah...have a shirt..." Taehyung chuckles, and I can just imagine his smirk.

"Feel shy being around your boyfriend in only boxers?" I swat at his chest, my face getting hotter.

"Oh hush! Forget I said anything!" Taehyung chuckles again, digging his nose into my hair, taking in a deep breath. I smile to myself, before a sudden wave of tiredness flooding over me. I yawn, my eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you, Jeon Jungkook."

"I love you too, Kim Taehyung."

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 **MWAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHA XD**

 **Sorry to beat Jungkookie up...Kookie please dont go evil maknae on me please. XD**

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE JUNGKOOKIE'S DREAM FROM CHAPTER 2 CAME TRUE! er...well...not exactly the same but...CLOSE ENOUGH**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. ^-^**

 **DON'T THINK IM DONE THE STORY YET THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING *evil face***

 **SARANGHAE YOU SEXY PEOPLE**

 **Annyong!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annyonghaseyo everyone!**

 **How are you all doing on this fine day? o3o**

 **I forgot to say this when it came out on Vapp, but...NAMJOON BE SHIPPIN TAEKOOK XD XD XD Did you guyz see it? He was like, 'Taehyung! You can kiss him!' and I was like, 'YAS I LOVE YOU NAMJOON' XD I ship taekook so hard. So. Freaking. Hard.**

 **MIRACULOUS! SIMPLY THE BEST! UP TO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WRONG!**

 **Ignore that. XD**

 **Just something to say to you all, that I just realized I made mistake. I'm accidentally going by American school time so woops, meant to go by Korean but too late now. So just wanted to tell you all that so you dont get confused. ^-^**

 **Anyway, here is duh next chapter. o3o**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **(sorry, no lyrics today. ;~;)**

I wake up with a start to BTS's 'Save Me' being played from somewhere in the room. I groan, not liking the now once again present pain in my back. Something from around me moves, and suddenly the music is cut off. It lays back down in front of me, as I slowly open my eyes. I come face to face with a puffy eyed (from sleep) Taehyung who was smiling at me. I sleepily smile back.

"Good Morning, Kookie," Taehyung says, his voice rough, making a shiver run up my spine again. _I wished he'd stop doing that...its driving me crazy..._

"Good Morning, Tae." Taehyung leans in and rubs our noses together, making me smile more.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, his eyes filled with concern again.

"In slight pain, but other than that, good." Taehyung smiles bright smile lights up my view.

"Good! I know you're ganna hate me for this, but we have to get up so I can clean that cut," Taehyung says, sitting up. I nod, trying to sit up. "Ah, ah, ah. Just roll onto your stomach, you don't have to get up just yet." I lay back down and Taehyung kisses me on the forehead, before waddling out of the room. He returns with the dreaded white box and I roll onto my stomach, bracing myself for the pain. The sting actually wasn't as bad this time, and Taehyung puts a new bandage on the cut, placing the box on the dresser. He lays back down on the bed next to me, on his back. "Blah." I lift myself up into push up position, before crawling on top of him, resting my chin on my arms on his chest. Taehyung runs his hand through my hair, smiling down at me; but it was more like smirking. "You know, it hurts me to see you in pain," He says, his eyes flickering to my bruised jaw and healing lip.

"Don't worry," I say, before scooting up and kissing his lips. Taehyung kisses me back, his hands snaking up to wrap around my waist. After a few seconds I pull away, smiling down at him. "It'll heal." Taehyung reaches up and brushes my cheek with the back on his fingers, smiling at me.

"You know I will anyways. Just, don't get hurt again, okay?" Taehyung says, and I laugh.

"Okay, deal." I sit up, before crawling off of him and standing up, walking towards the door.

"No~~~ Don't leave me~~~" Taehyung says, reaching a hand out, but not getting up.

"We have to get ready for school silly!" I say, laughing. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you." I walk out of his bedroom, skipping over to mine. I look through the closet, grabbing my extra uniform and pulling it on. I walk out of my room and over to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face, before digging through Taehyung's makeup bag. I pull out a foundation that matches my skin tone before starting to apply it to my chin so cover the bruise. Taehyung walks in in his uniform, still half asleep. He wraps his arms around me, putting his head on my shoulder. I let him, humming as I put the foundation down and started styling my hair. I led him out of the bathroom - more like waddling - flicking off the light switch. I grab my bookbag off the ground while Taehyung lets go of me and grabs his. Taehyung runs a hand through his messy hair, before smiling down at me.

"I woke up like this~ Flawless." I swat at his arm and he laughs.

"Oh hush you show off. Lets go," I say, smiling. I lead him out of the dorm and down to the sidewalk, where Taehyung slips my hand into his, swing our hands as we walk. My face turns slightly pink, and Taehyung smiles brightly. We walk into school like this, earning a few looks from some girls that liked Taehyung. We separated whenever we got to our lockers, and instantly, a protective swarm surrounded Taehyung.

"Tae Oppa~!"

"Oppa~~ Can I buy you icecream later?"

"Oppa~~ Let me walk you to class~"

"No me first, Oppa!"

"Me too!" I roll my eyes at the girls, and grab my notebooks before shutting my locker. Taehyung tries to move towards me past the girls, but the swarm moves with them. Some of the girls back right into me, making me fall to the ground onto my lower back, even going down the back of my legs.

"Ouch!" I yell, pain flooding through my back. The girls glance down at me before continuing their efforts. Taehyung now s _hoves_ past the girls to me, the swarm forming around us. He goes onto one knee, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay, baby? Does it hurt again?" Taehyung asks, and the girls gasp at what he said. I nod, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. "Do you want to go to the nurse?" I shake my head, as he takes my hands in his. "Can you stand?" I nod, and Taehyung gently pulls me up. Taehyung glares at the girls, and the girls split, making a path out of the swarm, their mouths hanging open. Taehyung puts an arm around my waist, holding his books in his other hand. He leads me through the path and down the hallway until most of the pain went away.

"You can let go now," I say, quietly, and Taehyung lets go, before holding my hand again. We walk into the pretty much empty classroom, walking past Jimin and Hoseok to sit in our seats. Jimin and Hoseok jump over to the seats in front of us, leaning their heads on the table.

"What happened?" Hoseok asks, pointing at my lip.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Jimin says at the same time. Taehyung and I look at each other in mini-shock by suddenly being asked things.

"I got mugged," I tell Hoseok, while Taehyung responds to Jimin.

"We are dating now," Taehyung says, grinning at Jimin.

"WHAT?!" Jimin and Hoseok say at the same time, equally shocked at what both me and Taehyung said. Taehyung and I laugh.

"Wait, so how...mugged...just...do you know who did it?" Hoseok stutters out, confused. I shook my head.

"I couldn't see his face. Its whatever though, he only stole like, ₩3,000," I say, shrugging.

"Still, I wish I knew who done it. I'd wreck him for you," Hoseok says, and I laugh. Jimin taps the table, catching our attention.

"Now," Jimin says, taking a deep breath. "What?" He asks, a confused look on his face looking over at Taehyung. Taehyung laughs.

"I asked him out, he said yes, simply as that," Taehyung says, crossing his arms, smirking.

"That easy? Dang, I thought you were more romantic Taehyung," Jimin says, and we all laugh.

"I can be, just, it didn't seem like the right time to go all romantic," Taehyung says, grinning. Jimin drums his hands on the table, thinking.

"So did you...well you know..."

"Kiss? Yes." I feel my face turn pink at Taehyung's completely bold answer. Hoseok laughs while Jimin gets a evil grin on his face.

"I don't believe you. I dare you to kiss for 3 seconds." Jimin dares, and my eyes widen.

"Right here, in class?" I ask, my eyes wide. Jimin nods.

"No one's in here really, and no ones paying attention. Its only for 3 seconds," Hoseok says, drumming his fingers together. Taehyung and I glance at each other.

"Fine by me," Taehyung says, turning in his chair so he was facing me. I turn in my chair towards him. I can see Jimin pulling out his phone out of the corner of my eye. "Come'ere you," Taehyung says, lifting my up by the waist, setting me on his lap. My face heats up slightly, but I tilt my head up towards him. Taehyung leans in, tilting his head to the left, towards Jimin and Hoseok. Our noses brush against each others, right before Taehyung catches my lips in his. My eyes flutter shut, enjoying the sweet taste of his lips. Inside of kissing for 3 seconds, we end up kissing for about 10, before I pull away shyly at the sound of Hoseok and Jimin trying not to laugh. Taehyung looks over at Jimin, who was recording all this on his phone, and smiles a giant box smile. I cover my face with my hands, my ears turning red.

"Jimmine Hyung~~~ Put the phone away~~~~" I say, using agyeo.

"Aw~~~~~~~ Okay, but only cause you're so cute!" Jimin says, smiling as he stops the video and puts his phone back into his pocket.

"I now fully believe you," Hoseok says, smiling. Taehyung laughs, doing a thumbs up. People start coming into the classroom, so Jimin and Hoseok return to their seats. I slowly slide of Taehyung's lap and back to my seat. Taehyung pouts, his head drooping. I giggle, ruffling his hair.

"Don't look so sad," I say quietly, smiling a bunny smile. "I'll sit on your lap and cuddle with you later." Taehyung grins brightly, before turning right in his seat. I laugh, before turning right in my seat. The teacher enters right before the bell rings and gets started with teaching.

...~~...~~...~~...

Taehyung and I walk into class, holding hands. We settle into our seats and the teacher comes in so we have to let go.

"Alright class! Time to present your songs! First up, Mark and BamBam!" I listen quietly to each person presenting their song, messing with Taehyung's hair. Everyone's songs were in Korean (just so everyone knows in case i forgot to say something, everyone is speaking in korean...well of course cause there in seoul but yea XD) which made me smile slightly since we were the only ones that didn't. "That was great Momo and Sana! Last but not least, Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin!" There are some cheers from the class as us 3 stand up and walk to the front. Taehyung pulls out his phone, opening the karaoke version of Good Day, placing it at the right part. He looks at me and Jimin, and we both nod. I shift in my seat side to side when the music begins, feeling shy since this is my first time singing in front of anyone other then Jimin, Taehyung and my parents. Rapmon's 'Lay on me, you can lean on me, lay on me, lean on me,' finishes and Taehyung starts singing.

(just to let you know, they are singing in Japanese, I'm just writing the english lyrics, so you can listen to the song as you read for the whole affect x3)

(Cause im lazy, **Taehyung,** _Jungkook,_ Jimin. XD)

 **"So smile~ oh yeah~ its a new day tomorrow."** Taehyung glances over at me while he sings, giving me a boost of confidence. I take a deep breath, before singing Junggok's part (you know what i mean).

 _"The night has ended~ oh yeah~ the sun is shining. Just go, your way."_ There was a slight gasp around the room when I started singing, and I smile. Taehyung starts back up again, smiling brightly at me.

 **"Between your dreams and reality."**

 _ **"Let go together, till the end of life."**_

 _"Joy or sorrows, as long as we are together~ It's okay, oh yeah~ its ganna be a good day, one day."_ Jimin adds his highlight higher notes in while I'm singing as well, an eye-smile on his face.

"You aren't alone, always~ I'm right by your side, we'll be okay."

 _"I want to be stringly connected to you. Sing it like."_

"A brighter tomorrow." I add in a 'oh~' after Jimin sings.

 **"It's okay, oh yeah~ It's ganna be a Good Day, oh yeah~"** With Taehyung's finishing verse, the song ends. The class erupts with applause. (i seriously almost put clapter... O-O) We stand up, bowing, before returning to our seats,

"That was amazing!" The teacher praises, walking back up to the front. "I'm glad to see you chose something different!" The bell suddenly rings, and the class stands up. "Alright! See you all next week!" Taehyung hugs me from behind as I pass, making us waddle towards the exit. I laugh, shaking my head as Taehyung smiles like a fool. We drop our stuff off at our lockers, being caught by Jimin and Hoseok.

"Hey guys! Sorry, but I won't be eating lunch in the cafeteria today," Hoseok says, sadly. "Yoongi and I need to work on a Satoori rap with Namjoon, so I'll see you guys later in class." Hoseok runs off, and Jimin pouts.

"I won't be there either, my friend needed help in class, so I'm ganna help him today, sorry guys." Taehyung waves it off, smiling.

"Go ahead, you don't need to make an excuse." Jimin smiles brightly before waving and taking off running to class.

"Just me and you then?" I ask, and Taehyung nods.

"Perfect time to show you my special place." Taehyung grabs my hand and drags me to the cafeteria. We grab our food and Taehyung leads me outside, so a part of the school yard I hadn't seen yet. It was a bunch of cherry blossom trees in bloom. Taehyung walks me over to one, and we sit at the base. Not many people were outside, so it was mainly one or two couples eating on blankets.

"This...this is beautiful," I say, quietly. Taehyung smiles, opening his box of food.

"I love it here, any time of year. Its just so...quiet...peaceful." Taehyung and I sit in silence, eating our lunches. After we are both done, Taehyung pulls on end of my tie, a pouty look on his face.

"What?" I ask, moving closer to him as he tugs my tie.

"You said you'd sit on my lap, later," Taehyung says, biting his lip. I smile, climbing onto his lap before straddling his waist.

"Better?" Taehyung smiles, nodding. I shake my head, a smile creeping onto my lips. Taehyung moves his hand up to the base of my tie, pulling my face closer to his.

"You know, you look really cute right now," Taehyung says, and I feel my face starting to grow hot. He chuckles, before pulling me into a kiss. I kiss him back, snaking my arms around his neck. We kiss there for a few minutes, pulling away for air. Taehyung pants slightly smiling brightly up at me. A small smile climbs onto my face, as my cheeks turn pink. I turn and snuggle up against his chest, staring up at the blossoms on the trees. I sigh, as he plays with my hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," I say, and Taehyung smiles.

"Me too." Our heads jerk up as the bell rings. I groan.

"I don't wanna go to class~~" I whine, curling up against Taehyung more. Taehyung laughs, patting my head.

"Come on, Jungkook, don't want to get in trouble now do we?" I slowly sit up, shaking my head. "Good, now lets go," Taehyung says, smiling brightly. I sit still, remaining where I was, pouting.

"I will only go if you give me another kiss," I say, and Taehyung laughs.

"As you wish, Jungkookie." Taehyung leans in and kisses me again, before pulling away. I smile happily, before hopping off him and grabbing our empty lunch boxes. Taehyung laughs, standing up. We return to the school, tossing our trash away before heading back to class.

...~~...~~...~~...

"Jungkook, come here a second," the teacher says as the class is filing out. Taehyung and I exchange glances, before I walk up to the desk.

"Yes sir?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Yeri here needs some help with her English. Can you tutor her? I know you're new, but your English is one of the best in this class." The teacher says, motioning to the blonde girl standing next to him. I smile up at him, shy at the complement.

"Oh course sir. I'd be glad to." The teacher smiles and Yeri claps her hands.

"Great! You can begin Monday," the teacher says, and I nod, before bowing. I walk over to Taehyung who was standing by the doorway, but am blocked by a body.

"Annyonghaseyo! Yeri-Inmida!" Its the blonde girl that I was to tutor. She did a cute bow, before smiling.

"Annyognhaseyo, Jungkook-inmida," I say, smiling down at the girl.

"I'm glad to have you as a tutor! I can't wait till Monday! I really want my English to improve," Yeri says, twirling her hair around her finger.

"I look forward to it," I say, right as a hand touches my shoulder. I turn to see Taehyung standing there, his face blank.

"Come on Jungkook," he says, his voice steady, but there was something in his eyes.

"Oh well, alright," I turn to Yeri, doing a bow. "I'll see you Monday." Yeri smiles, bowing as well, before Taehyung drags me out of class. He lets go of me whenever we reach our lockers, silently opening his and grabbing his book bag.

"What was that all about?" I ask, taking my bookbag out of mine before shutting the door and walking over to him.

"What was what?" Taehyung asks, an innocent look on his face as he shuts his locker door.

"The whole, dragging-me-away-while-im-having-a-conversation thing," I say, putting my hand on my hip and sticking my hip out. Taehyung laughs, smiling.

"You look adorable like that," Taehyung says, and I frown.

"You're avoiding the question," I say, crossing my arms. "You aren't jealous, are you?" Taehyung quickly shakes his head.

"No, no! I just want to get back to the dorm. I'm tired," Taehyung says, but I could tell he was hiding something.

"Fine, lets go," I say, turning around a walking away from him. He runs up beside me, falling in pace. We walk silently to the dorm, dropping our bags in our rooms.

"I'ma take a quick nap, care to join me?" Taehyung says, yawning. I smile, but shake my head.

"Nah, I'm good. My mom is probably going insane from me not calling her." Taehyung gives a sleepy laugh before walking into his room, taking off his tie and flopping on his bed. I wait till I can hear him snoring before walking into my room and shutting the door. I lay on my stomach on my bed, speed dialing my mom. After the first ring, its answered quickly.

 _"Jungkook wae haven't you called?"_ I chuckle. _Same old eomma._

"Sorry Eomma, I was busy," I say, innocently.

 _"Eh, that makes sense. So how are you sweetie? Who's your roommate?"_

"You're not ganna believe this eomma, but it's Taehyung."

 _"Really? That's great! So how are you two doing?"_

"Great eomma, better then great actually...We are ah...we are dating..." I pull the phone away from my ear as a loud squeal erupts from the phone.

 _"OOO THAT'S GREAT! Told you you could get him."_ I laugh, smiling at the phone.

"Yeah Eomma, you were right."

 _"I'm so happy! I can't wait to tell your father! Ask Taehyung if he can make it to dinner tomorrow night."_

"I will Eomma, but he's sleeping right now, I'll text you what he says later."

 _"OOO send me a picture, he must look so cute~! Plus this is my son-in-law we are talking about here."_

"Eomma~~~~~~~~~~~!" I whine, my face turning red.

 _"Keke, you never know Jungkook! Anyway, you better send me a picture! I have to go now, Saranghae~"_

"Fine~ Saranghae Eomma~" I move the phone off my face, ending the call. I press my hands on my cheeks, my cheeks hot. _Taehyung my...husband? I'm too young to think about that!_ I stand up, grabbing my phone as I walk out of my room and into Taehyung's. Taehyung is laying on his side, his uniform blazer and tie on the ground next to the bed. His legs were under the covers that were pulled up to his waist, while his button up uniform shirt was laid across his top half. All you could see of him was the tip of his bare shoulder, his hand, his hair, his ear and the tip of his closed eye. I stand next to him, taking a quick photo of him. I turn around, back facing towards him as I send the picture to Eomma. Right as I was about to walk away, a strong arm wraps around my waist, pulling me onto the bed. I squeak, looking down at Taehyung, who had one eye open.

"Taking pictures of me while sleeping, now are we?" Taehyung says, his voice rough, a smile sneaking onto his face. I set my phone on the dresser, crossing my arms.

"No," I lie, raising my head up. Taehyung chuckles, sending a shiver down my spine.

"You're not suppose to lie, Kookie. Now as punishment, you have to take a nap with me," Taehyung says, pulling me closer. I sigh, laying down, smiling slightly. Taehyung scoots closer to the center of the bed, pulling me with him. I face him as he pulls my blazer, tie, and shirt off, tossing it on the floor, before wrapping both arms around my waist, rubbing his nose against the base of my neck. I jerk away, pressing my shoulder into my chin while heat forms in the pit of my stomach.

"Yah, don't do that," I say, and Taehyung smiles evilly.

"So I've found your weak spot," he says, and I blush.

"N-no!" Taehyung laughs, pulling me closer so that our noses barely touch.

"Shy little bunny, don't worry. Go to sleep now." Taehyung kisses my cheek before settling back down and closing his eyes. I snuggle up under his chin, drifting off to sleep.

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **Sorry this chapter ended kinda early. Nothing really interesting or influentail in the story happened after they woke up so...yeah...mianhae**

 **I hope you all like the chapter! What do you think about the Yeri girl?**

 **(Just to let you guys know beforehand, I have nothing against Red Velvet. OH and I have nothing against Got7 either, and I actually ship Jackjoon so XD)**

 **Saranghae you sexy people!**

 **Till next time, Annyong!**

 **(can someone tell me if Annyong means hello or bye cause i've heard it used for both and I'm getting really confused CX)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annyonghaseyo guys!**

 ***sigh* You do not know how excited I am, I just, I've come up with a bunch of plots for this story, so I'm ganna try to make it to at least 20 chapters but no promises, so I might have to put a time gap and stuff and just blah I can't explain it without giving away valuable information XD**

 **For some reason I have Eyes, Nose, Lips, stuck in my head. O...O**

 **DLSJHGLKAGFADS Sorry for not updating sooner I got sucked into thing like I got sucked into Hunter Honda videos and somehow got to a video of some guy named Josh who bought a bunch of girl stuff and was ganna try it...BRUH he bought a pack of tampons and was like, 'I have never opened a pack of these' i was like, no duh X'D I think he had no idea what he was doing he looked so confused as he tried to get it out of the packet and everything i just cant X'D And then I had writers block, and then I was super tired last night and just, IM SO SORRY**

 **Don't feel afraid to private message me, I'm a lonely person and would love to talk to other A.R.M.Y ;u;**

 **Whenever your computer decides not to save the chapter XC I had this entire chapter written, and I saved it, then when I opened it again it was gone. ;~;**

 **ASDFGHJKL; okay lets get on with the chapter ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bangtan**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 _[Sorry, no lyric inspiration today ;~;]_

I feel something press against my eyelids and face, opening my eyes to Taehyung kissing my face.

"Morning, Kookie~" Taehyung says, leaning back and smiling widely. I smile up at him, stretching.

"Morning TaeTae~" I yawn, before reaching up and pulling him closer to me on the bed. "I don't wanna wake up." Taehyung laughs, rubbing his nose against mine.

"Come on Kookie~ I made you breakfast~" My eyes light up at the mention of food, and I quickly let go of him, sitting up. Before I can get up, Taehyung waddles across the bed on his knees with a tray. "Tada~" Taehyung says, revealing bacon and eggs.

"Aw~~~ You shouldn't have!" I say, my face turning red. Taehyung smiles, setting the tray down on my lap.

"Only the best for my boyfriend~" He half sings, kissing me on the cheek. He waddles off the bed and picks up a basket by the door. "I'll be back in a bit, I'm ganna go do the laundry." He walks out of the room and I hear the dorm door open and clothes. _Wow, he actually does laundry,_ I think to myself, smiling, before eating some of the food on the tray. _He does laundry AND is a great cook? I'm in 24/7 Heaven._

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

"Kookie~ I'm back!" My head lifts up from my spot on the bed. I had already washed the tray and dishes and was now playing on my phone. I quickly got up and hid behind the bedroom door, waiting for him to open it. I hear him go into my room saying, "Kookie?" Before slowly opening the door to his room. He walks in, setting the basket down before looking around. I jump onto his back, making him stumble in surprise.

"BOO!" Taehyung starts laughing, turning his head slightly to look at me as I smiled down at him.

"You scared me bunny!" Taehyung says, and I giggle, snuggling against him.

"That was the point!" I tilt my head up and kiss the spot right below his ear. Taehyung freezes, before moving his head away. I can feel his body heat increase as he shakes his head slightly.

"Yah, don't do that!" Taehyung says, and I smile evilly. I kiss the spot again, and Taehyung freezes, his face going blank.

"So, I've found your weakness," I say, and Taehyung's face goes red.

"S-shut up!" He stutters out, and I hop off his back, laughing.

"Come on, my parents want us at the house by four, and its already 2:00. We have to get ready, its a good thirty minute to and hour drive, and they are hoping we are early," I say, skipping over to my room. Taehyung follows me, watching as I fish through my closet, looking for something to wear. Taehyung points to a blue striped shirt.

"Wear that," he says, before walking into his room. I look at him confused, by I pull the shirt out, along with a pair of black skinny jeans. I change into them, and turn around as Taehyung walks in wearing a blue striped shirt and white skinny jeans. "See? Now we match!" Taehyung says, grinning widely. I laugh, shaking my head. We walk into the bathroom, both of us brushing our teeth, doing our makeup, and styling our hair at the same time; which was a bit difficult. I pull out my phone, checking the time.

"Its 3:05, we should get going if we wanna be at my parents on time," I say, and Taehyung pulls on his blue converse while I tie my white shoes.

"Then lets head out," Taehyung says, grabbing his phone and car keys. We walk out of the dorm, and I lock the door with my dorm key behind us. I skip over to the car, jumping in before Taehyung got the chance to open the door. Taehyung laughs, shaking his head, before sliding into the drivers seat and starting the car. "So, what's your eomma making for dinner?" Taehyung asks, backing out of the parking space before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Japchae with beef," I say, smiling. Taehyung looks over at me and grins, driving down the main road.

"Seriously? I love Japchae!" Taehyung exclaims, excitedly. I laugh.

"He'll be happy to hear that!" I say, but really, I was the one that told Seokjin that Taehyung liked Japchae. I switch on one of Taehyung CDs, and 'Fire' came on. We started jamming to that, going through almost the first Young Forever CD, before Taehyung pulls over in front of my parents house. I got to open the door when Taehyung puts a hand on my wrist.

"Stay," Taehyung says before getting out of the car and opening the door for me. I get out, my face slightly pink.

"Thank you," I say, and Taehyung smiles, kissing my cheek before holding my hand.

"No problem, Kookie." We walk up to the front door, hand in hand. I knock on the door loudly, and almost immediately Seokjin opens it.

"Jungkook! Taehyung! Come in, come in!" Seokjin says, pulling us into the house. "You two can go ahead and hang out in the living room for a bit, dinner is almost ready~" Seokjin says in a sing song voice, before skipping off to the kitchen. "YOONGI THE KIDS ARE HERE!" I chuckle at Seokjin's yelling, leading Taehyung to the living room. I sit down on the couch, pulling Taehyung with me. Taehyung looks around with his mouth slightly open as I glance over at Yoongi who was rubbing his eyes while sitting in a large chair.

"Nice place," Taehyung says and I watch as a slight smile appears on Yoongi's face.

"Glad you think so, son, Seokjin does his best." Yoongi says, sitting up in his chair. I chuckle slightly, and Taehyung looks over at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Take a peek into the kitchen when you get the chance," I say, trying to control my giggles. Our heads turn towards the living room door as Seokjin sticks his head in,

"Jungkook would you be a dear and help me set the table?" Seokjin asks, brushing his hands on his pink apron while smiling. I nod, shooting a large smile back.

"Of course!" I give Taehyung a kiss on the cheek, before standing up and following Seokjin into the kitchen. The kitchen was covered in pink. Pink walls, pink cabinets, pink teacups, pink plates, anything you can think of. This was Eomma Jin's territory.

"I like him! He's very respectful!" Seokjin exclaims, putting a little pink chefs hat on my head like he usually does whenever I help him with anything that involves food. I smile, realizing he was talking about Taehyung.

"I'm glad!" I say, happily, picking up a stack of pink plates. I skip out of the kitchen into the dining room next door, placing the plates in their correct areas. I skip back into the kitchen, picking up the little stack of silver chopsticks and white spoons.

"He hasn't tried anything has he?" Seokjin asks, stepping in front of my path. I tilt my head slightly, thinking.

"What do you mean?" I asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Seokjin says, crossing his arms. Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in my head and a scowl appears on my face.

"No! Taehyung isn't like that!" I shriek, my face turning pink. Seokjin smiles brightly, before stepping out of my way.

"Good! After all, you two just met last week!" Seokjin skips off as my face turns a darker pink. I walk back into the dining room, shaking my head. _Taehyung would never do that!_ I think, my ears burning again. _Even if he would I would hate it and break up with him!...right?_ An image appears in my head and I feel my face catching on fire. I quickly shake my head, trying to get that image out of my head while setting the chopsticks and spoons in their right places. I walk back into the kitchen, quickly picking up the last thing -bowls- before quickly setting them down at the table. Walking back into the kitchen, I watch as Seokjin puts the last of the Japchae on a large plate.

"All set!" I say, trying to forget what he asked earlier. Seokjin smiles, setting the cloth in his hand down, wiping his hands on his apron again.

"Alright~ Go ahead and tell your father and Taehyung, and show Taehyung to the dining room~" I nod, skipping out of the kitchen and down the hall to the living room.

"Dinner is ready~" I say in a sing song voice, smiling brightly as Yoongi and Taehyung stand up. Yoongi smiles a evil gummy smile at me, walking past me into the hallway. I look over at Taehyung, the smile falling off my face as I realize how pale he was as he walked over to me. "Hey, are you feeling okay? Do you want to leave?" I put my hand to his forehead, and color slowly floods into Taehyung's face again.

"I-I'm fine. Your dad and I had a talk, is all," Taehyung says, smiling at me. I frown. _Oh no, what did he say,_ I think, before holding Taehyung's hand, leading him into the dining room. We walk in, Yoongi already sitting in one of the chairs while Seokjin was setting down cups of water for everyone. There was already some Japchae on everyone's plates, along with some kimchi stew already in everyone's bowls. Seokjin smiles brightly, taking off his apron and setting it aside.

"Everything's set! I hope you like Japchae, Taehyung!" Seokjin says happily, taking a seat next to Yoongi. Taehyung smiles, nodding.

"I love Japchae! I can't wait to try your's!" Taehyung pulls out a chair for me, and I sit down, my ears turning red again. Taehyung pushes me in, before taking the seat next to me. Seokjin smiles brightly.

"Ohh~~ What a gentlemen!" Taehyung blushes, looking at his hands in his lap as Seokjin laughs. Yoongi picks up his chopsticks.

"Alright everyone, dig in!" We begin eating, silent at first. Though, as Taehyung begins to loosen up, chatter at the table begins. After a good, 30-45 minutes later, Seokjin is stacking the dirty plates on the table, picking them up.

"Taehyung, be a sweetheart and help me with dishes," Seokjin say, and Taehyung wipes his mouth with a napkin, standing up.

"As you wish," Taehyung says, gathering up the rest of the empty dishes, smiling. I smile slightly as Taehyung walks into the kitchen, his mouth hanging open, before the door shuts behind him. I turn to Yoongi, who was sipping on the rest of his water, half asleep.

"What exactly did you tell Taehyung?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Nothing," Yoongi lies, glancing over at me.

"Appa," I warn, narrowing my eyes. "Don't make me tell Eomma you are lying." Yoongi freezes, looking over at me with wide eyes. Yoongi may be toughest person I know, but even he can be put down my Seokjin's wrath.

"Fine. I just told him to be good to you and if he hurts you I'll hurt his face," Yoongi says, as if this was a topic such as the weather. My eyes widen.

"Appa! You scared him half to death!" I whine, and Yoongi chuckles.

"Good, then he won't hurt you." I shake my head, rolling my eyes. Yoongi yawns, getting up from the table and walking out into the hallway to the living room. I walk into the kitchen, giggling at the sight of Taehyung in a pink apron, pink hat, and standing at the sink washing dishes. He looks over at me, smiling a box smile.

"What's so funny?" Seokjin asks from his spot at the counter, putting away leftover food.

"Taehyung is just," I try saying, Taehyung's ears burning red. "Aw~ He's so aegyo~!" Taehyung's face goes pink, matching the walls.

"Kookie~~ Stawp~~" Taehyung says, and Seokjin and I laugh. I pull out my phone, taking a picture of Taehyung before I'm shooed out by Seokjin.

"Go on into the living room, and make sure your father doesn't fall asleep!" Seokjin says, shutting the kitchen door. I laugh, before walking into the living room, spotting Yoongi asleep.

"Appa," I say, walking over to him. He doesn't stir. "Appa!" I say louder. He still doesn't wake up. I sigh, before an evil grin creeps onto my face. "Appa, Taehyung won't stop touching me!" Yoongi jerks up, looking around.

"Where is he?" Yoongi says, an angry look creeping on his face. I crack up laughing, holding my stomach as I sit on the couch.

"Keke, I lied! He didn't do anything. You wouldn't wake up though, so it called for drastic measures," I say, smiling evilly at Yoongi. Yoongi rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Don't fall back asleep, Eomma wants you to stay awake." Yoongi hums a 'fine', before turning his gaze back to the tv, which had a basketball game on. I try watching the basketball game, but grow impatient, not liking sport shows that much. My head turns as I hear footsteps enter the room. Seokjin smiles, flopping down next to me.

"Everything is cleaned up!" He says, smiling. I smile back, before turning to a red faced Taehyung who sat on the other side of me. I gave him a confused look, and he shook his head. My eyebrows nit together, but I was quiet as I put a hand on his knee, turning back to the tv.

...~~...~~...~~...

I pulled out my phone, checking the time. It was 9:20. I look over at Taehyung, nudging him. He glances over at me, before looking at the time on my phone and nodding.

"Well, I think Taehyung and I should be heading back now," I say, standing up. Taehyung stands up too, putting a pout on his face. Seokjin looks sad, before standing up.

"Well, alright. Hold on, I'll give you guys some leftover Japchae!" Seokjin rushes out of the room into the kitchen. Yoongi stands up, walking over and giving me a hug before shaking Taehyung's hand.

"It was nice having you two over," Yoongi says, smiling a sleepy smile. "Taehyung," he says, putting a hand on Taehyung's shoulder. "Take care of Jungkook, okay?" Taehyung nods, before smiling.

"Of course." Yoongi nods, before sitting back down already half asleep. I pull Taehyung towards the front door, slipping our shoes on. Seokjin walks over with two boxes in his hands, smiling. He hugs us both, before handing me the boxes.

"There you go! You drive home safe now! Taehyung, remember what I said!" I glance over at Taehyung, noticing his ears turning red. I nod, before pulling Taehyung out the door, over to the car. "You come back now, Taehyung!" Seokjin calls from the front door as I hop into the car.

"I will!" Taehyung calls back, waving. He slides into the drivers seat, starting the car. I wave as we drive off, before relaxing in my seat.

"That was exhausting," I say, and Taehyung nods.

"But it was fun," Taehyung says, and I shift the boxes in my lap. I narrow my eyes, looking over at him.

"What exactly did Eomma say to you?" I watch as Taehyung's face turns red, before he shakes his head.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Taehyung says, avoiding the subject. I knit my eyebrows together, before sitting back in my seat, thinking.

"Tell me, or no kisses," I say, glancing over at him. I could see Taehyung hesitate, thinking.

"N-no, I won't tell you," Taehyung stutters, his ears turning red. I know Taehyung was a cuddling, touchy-feely person, so whatever this was must have embarrassed him a lot. I grow silent as Taehyung flicks on the radio, trying to think of a plan to get him to tell me.

...~~...~~...~~...

Taehyung opens the door to the dorm, instantly going to his room and changing into his nighttime attire. I slowly go into my room, tugging off my clothes and pulling a cute, over-sized pink shirt. _I must know what Eomma said, its bugging me,_ I think, before flicking off the light and walking into Taehyung's room. Taehyung was laying on the bed, flipping through his phone. I take a deep breath, before running over and jumping on the bed.

"Hyung, hyung, hyung~~" I say in an aegyo voice, jumping on my knees till I was beside him. He looks over at me, a blank look on his face.

"Yeah?" He asks, and I grab his phone, setting it on the dresser.

"Hyung, hyung, tell me," I say, keeping the high pitched aegyo voice. I climb on top of him, straddling his stomach. I ball up my hands, pushing them on my cheeks as I pout cutely. Taehyung gulps, and I could tell he was trying not to fall for my aegyo.

"N-no," Taehyung says, shaking his head. _Time for phase two,_ I think, before jumping up and down, gently hitting his chest.

"Hyung~~" I whine, pouting again. "I wanna know~~" Taehyung presses his lips together, his ears turning red, before waving his hands in the air.

"Okay okay! Fine Fine! I'll tell you but you're not ganna like it!" Taehyung says, and I stop jumping, smiling brightly. I cross my arms, waiting for him to tell me. Taehyung gulps, before looking away from me. "He said to take care of you, not to force you anything you didn't want to do, make sure you eat well, if we do it use protection, make sure you get your exceris-"

"WAIT WHAT!?" I screech, a shocked look on my face. Taehyung face goes red, as he stares at the ceiling.

"See? That's wae I didn't want to tell you!" I feel my face turning red as I reach down and flick his forehead.

"It's whatever. Eomma is weird," I say before a yawn creeps out of my mouth. "Lets go to sleep." I roll off Taehyung, curling into a ball on the bed as he covers me up. Taehyung reaches over and turns off the lamp, before curling himself around me, wrapping his arms around my waist. After about a minute, I can hear soft snoring coming from Taehyung. I move closer to his chest, thinking about what Seokjin said. _Taehyung and I...doing that? No! Never!_ I think, but then I pause, as another image comes into my head. I feel my heart race faster and my cheeks heat up as I push that thought away. _No no no, I'm only 17! I can't be thinking of that kind of thing!_ I dig my head into the crook of Taehyung's neck, closing my eyes. I listen to the sound of his breathing, before slowly falling asleep from the lullaby of his heartbeat.

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 **Sorry for there not being a lot of interaction between Seokjin, Yoongi, Taehyung and Jungkook, I had bad writers block, but didn't want to have you guys wait any longer for a chapter. XC**

 **Tomorrow in the story (Sunday) will just be you, the readers, imagination. Whatever you come up with, that's what happened since I don't really have a plot for Sunday. Sorry for making you all think o...o**

 **Thank you for reading, you sexy people!**

 **Saranghae!**

 **Annyong!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Annyonghaseyo! How is everyone's week going?**

 **Blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm starting to write this at like, 10 in the morning I'm to tired to be up wae must everyone wake me up? X3**

 **When you randomly have an identity crisis xD This morning I woke up and was like, 'Where am I? Who am I? Who are you? Wae am I here?' CX**

 **Anyway, lets get on with the- OOOO I FOUND LINES**

* * *

 **LOL sorry, was distracted by those. XD**

 **Omo don't judge me, but I watch Diabolik Lovers and I actually like it (though I wish there was more...whats the word...development? IDK) and I listened/watched the 1st season's intro, Mr. Sadistic Night, and I had headphones on (NEVER LISTEN TO IT WITH HEADPHONES ON) and when Ayato whispers, 'Moto hoshuntaro?' I could only hear it in my left ear and it literally sounded like he was whispering to me and I almost fell off my chair cause it shocked me and my lower stomach was all hot and I'm like, 'HOW DARE YOU O/ / / / O ...O-OF COURSE I DON'T WANT MORE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT' XD oh gosh I need help.**

 **Anywho, lets continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bangtan ;-;**

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

I slowly open my eyes, yawning. Warm arms were still curled around me, and I snuggle closer to Taehyung's chest. _Five more minutes..._ I think closing my eyes again. Before I could even relax, Taehyung's alarm went off.

 **CHEER UP, BABY, CHEER UP BABY, CHEER UP A LITTLE MORE**

Taehyung groans, unwrapping one arm from around me to turn of his alarm. He wraps the arm around me again as I scoot up so that we are face to face.

"Morning Kookie," Taehyung says, and as always, a shiver runs up my spine at his deep, rough voice.

"Morning Tae," I say, and Taehyung leans forward, kissing me on the lips. I slowly kiss him back, savoring his sweet taste. Taehyung kisses me a little harder, causing a weird pit of heat start to form in my stomach. _The heck is that?_ I think, pulling away from Taehyung slightly. _Whatever it is...I'm not sure about it..._ I pull about an inch away, Taehyung looking at me confused. I raise an eyebrow, smirking, thinking of a way that may make the heat go away. "Cheer Up by TWICE, huh?" I asks, and Taehyung groans, flopping away from me.

"You ruined the moooooooooddddddddd," Taehyung says, sitting up, and I laugh. Taehyung looks over at me, a smile creeping on his face. "But yes. TWICE is a good group, they and I.O.I. are my two favorite girl groups." I smile, jumping up to stand on the bed.

"I just wanna fall in love!" I sing, putting my arms over my head to form a heart. I start dancing the chero to the lyrics I sing, making Taehyung laugh. "What to do, keep me still! Make me like, 'Ooh aah ooh ahh'! Fake fake, empty-hearted fake, Goodbye good riddance, like ooh-ahh! What to do, make me speechless, make me like, 'ooh ahh ooh ahh'! Bla la la la stop talking start doing! Make me feel like ooh ahh!" I hop down from the bed onto the floor, smiling brightly at Taehyung's laughter. "I happen to like them both as well," I say, smirking, before walking towards my room. I feel arms wrap around me as Taehyung hugs me from behind, nuzzling his nose into the base of my neck, making the pit of heat form in my stomach again. We waddle like this to my room, where I grab my uniform and waddle back to his room. Taehyung lets go of me, grabbing his uniform. We quickly change, brush our teeth, fix our hair, before running to school.

...~~...~~...~~...

(time skip to English Class. CX)

Taehyung taps the tip of his pencil on the table quietly, looking bored as the teacher went on with the English lesson. I lean back, my legs crossed, bouncing my foot. The teacher hands out homework and lets us start on it since its not time to leave yet. I skim over the questions, rolling my eyes. _Write a conversation with someone in English? Easy._ Within a minute I was done, and slide the homework into my notebook, glancing over at Taehyung, who was about halfway done and wasn't having that much of trouble. I make eye contact with the teacher, and the teacher stands up. He walks over to me, motioning for me to stand up and sit at a round table in the back. I nod, standing up, making sure to brush Taehyung's shoulder to tell him I was moving, before walking to the back. I sit down, setting my notebooks down as Taehyung looks over his shoulder, giving me a confused look. I shrug, before looking over at the teacher. The teacher walks over to my table, Yeri following him.

"Jungkook, you can start tutoring Yeri now, starting with helping her with this assignment for the rest of class," the teacher says, as Yeri sits down next to me. I nod, smiling up at him. The teacher smiles back, before walking back to his desk and sitting down. I turn over to Yeri, who was looking up at me with cute eyes.

"Alright, how much of the paragraph have you finished?" I ask, smiling brightly down at the girl. Yeri pouts cutely, moving her paper in front of me.

"Not much, all I have is 'Hello, I am Yeri. How are', then I forget the rest," Yeri says, looking down at her hands in her lap. I look at her paper, seeing the few English words she wrote down, in a shaky handwriting, much different from her natural handwriting of her name and the date at the top of her paper.

"I see. What are you having trouble on, the writing, or the speech?" I ask, putting my finger under Yeri's chin to lift her head up. Yeri look up at me, smiling slightly.

"Both, but right now, I know kind of what I want to say in English, I'm just not sure how to write it," Yeri explains, twirling a piece of her hair around her pointer finger. I tap my chin, before scooting back in my chair and spreading my legs so that there was a spot to sit on the chair.

"Sit here, it'll be easier for me to show you the writing that way," I say, smiling, tapping the chair. Yeri's ears turn red as she gets up and sits down on the chair, scooting back so she was against me. She brushes her hands against the front of her too-small uniform skirt, trying to flatten it against her thighs. I scoot in, but not enough to hurt Yeri, before leaning forward so my chest was pressed against her back and my head was over her shoulder. I grab a empty notebook and move it in front of us and put the pencil in her hand. "Alright, now tell me, in English, some of what you want to say."

"Okay," Yeri says, thinking. "How are you doing? I am fine thank you." I put my hand over Yeri's slowly writing the words in English, to her used to the letters. When done, I let go of her hand, and point to each word, saying what it said in English.

"Alright, now you write it." Yeri shakily writes the words on the paper. I smile brightly, patting her head. "Great! Now, what else do you want to say?" This goes on for about 5 minutes, until the bell rings. I read through her finished paragraph, smiling. "You did a great job, Yeri!" I praise, as Yeri stands up. I stand up as well, and Yeri smiles happily at me.

"Thank you Jungkook-Oppa!" Yeri says, and my smile grows bigger. _Wow, someone actually called me Oppa!_ I think, handing the paper over to Yeri.

"No problem, Yeri, my pleasure!" Yeri smiles, before pulling out her phone.

"Oppa, if you don't mind, can I have your number? So we can meet up," I nod, taking the phone from her, exclaiming the Jiggily Puff phone case.

"Of course! Nice case by the way," I say, handing her my phone with its black iron man case. Yeri giggles, taking the phone.

"Yours is cute too." I smile over at her, before putting my number into her phone. I take a selca, before putting it as my profile picture. I hand the phone back to her, as she hands mine back to me. I look at the profile picture she put and smile at her aegyo. "I'll see you later Jungkook-Oppa~~" Yeri says, in a singsong voice. She skips away, and I slide my phone into my pocket, smiling. I look around, seeing how everyone in the classroom was gone. Suddenly there was breath on the back of my neck while strong arms wrapped around my waist. I tilt my head to see Taehyung hugging me, a blank look on his face.

"You really have to make noise, you know," I say, smiling. Taehyung looks down at me, but his face remains blank. _I wonder what his problem is,_ I think picking up my books. Taehyung lets go of me, and we walk out of the classroom in silence.

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 **Sorry for such a short chapter guys! ;~; I wanted to get you guys another chapter, but my inspiration was running low.**

 **Woo I have a weird little raised dot of skin on my ear lob what is going on. I really wanna scratch at it but im not sure what it is O-O**

 **So, wae do you think Taehyung is all...well...blank? And what do you think about Yeri?**

 **Make sure to post your answers in (comment section below XD) Reviews and if you have and questions or requests feel free to tell me!**

 **Alright that's all for this chapter! Mianhae my sexy people, Saranghae!**

 **Annyong!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WE HAVE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10 OMO I CANT EVEN**

 ***throws confetti in the air* *brings out party balloons and cake***

 **I just wanna thank all of you that have been reading this from that very first chapter post, and have continued reading past the first update. ;u; I love you all you sexy beautiful fantastic people. ;u; *hugs you all***

 **OMO 'I know' IS JUST...I CANT...I KEEP CRYING...**

 **JUST SAYING, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST RED VELVET**

 **WAE HELLO DER 'JIMINIE 1713' THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I FREAKING LOVE YOU *tackle hugs* *gives cupcakes* OOOOO so you no trust Yeri *evil face* I now adopt you *puts ladybug headband on your head* X3**

 **HELLO 'VKOOK FANGIRL'! I is so glad you likes this! I hope you like my other fanfics as well! OH NO DON'T DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *tries to bring you both back to life***

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

(this takes place on Thursday, so Jungkook has been tutoring Yeri for...4, days? idk)

I open my eyes slowly, the feeling of movement next to me. I sit up, looking down at Taehyung who had somehow worked his shirt up over his head while sleeping. So there he lay, Shirt half over his head, all of his chest and back showing. An evil smile appears, before I quickly replace it with an innocent look.

"Taehyungie~~" I say is a sing-song voice, running my hand down his chest and his stomach. Taehyung opened an eye, looking over at me. I keep my hand on his stomach, leaning down to kiss the corner of his jaw. "TaeTae hyung~~~ time to get up~~" Taehyung tilts his head up a bit, wrapping his arms around me waist.

"I don't wanna~~~~~" Taehyung whines, digging his nose into the base of my neck. A pit of heat forms at the base of my stomach again, and I can feel more heat under my hand then what was there a few seconds ago. I glance over at the clock that read, 6:10.

"Aw~~ Alright, but only for 5 more minutes," I say, biting my lip cutely. Taehyung smiles, pulling my closer to him to kiss me on the lips. He slowly pulls my lip out of my mouth with his teeth. Taehyung smiles widely, before burying his head under my chin, closing his eyes. I can feel his soft, warm breath going down the front of my shirt, and silently hope he can't hear/feel my pounding heart. We lay like that a few minutes, before I glance over at the clock, which read 6:30. I slowly sit up, straddling Taehyung's waist. "Taehyungie~~" I sing, leaning down, kissing his weak spot next to his ear. I can feel him shiver beneath me. "We really have to get up now~~" Taehyung groans, pouting.

"Fine~~~~~~~~" I climb off of him so he can stand up, before hopping over to wear my uniform was. I rarely went into my room anymore, and I had a little pile of clothes in Taehyung's room that I normally wore. I pull on my uniform and skip to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair. Taehyung stumbles in as I exit, still half asleep. I plop on the couch, pulling out my phone as it vibrates.

 _From: Yeri_

 _Oppa, can we meet at the ice cream parlor on Peach Street for our tutoring lesson after school?_

I bite my lip, thinking.

 _To: Yeri_

 _Yeah, but can Taehyung come?_

 _From: Yeri_

 _Yeah, I guess. Meet u there at 6!_

I shove my phone into my book-bag as Taehyung comes out of the bathroom. I hand Taehyung his book-bag before dragging him out the door.

"We are meeting Yeri at the ice cream parlor at 6," I say, pulling Taehyung along the sidewalk. Taehyung raises an eyebrow.

"Wae?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"For her tutoring lesson. I invited you since you haven't had ice cream in forever," I say, sticking my tongue out at him. Taehyung smiles slightly, but there seems to be something else behind his eyes.

"Alright," Taehyung says, before looking straight ahead. _What's his problem?_ I think, before walking side by side with him into the school building.

...~~...~~...~~...

I pull my spare clothes out of my locker, thinking. All through our classes, Taehyung had been blank, and kept stealing glances over at Yeri but not looking at me. I shut my locker, walking over to Taehyung.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, tilting my head. Taehyung looks over at me, his face blank.

"Nothing," he says, shutting his locker. "Wae do you ask?"

"You seem a little off," I explain, narrowing my eyes. Taehyung shrugs, looking away from me.

"I'm fine, just tired," Taehyung says, and that's then end of the discussion. I walk beside him down the hallway, confused. Suddenly, a blob of blonde hair appears in front of me.

"Oppa!" A high pitched voice says, and I stop, looking down at the girl in front of me, my eyes wide.

"Oh, Yeri. What's up?" I say, my gaze softening, and a smile forming on my face.

"You're going to dance class, right?" Yeri asks, holding her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth cutely.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Can I come and watch you?" Yeri asks, making her eyes look really big. _Awww aegyo~~!_

"Sure! It's room 37 of the entertainment building," I say, my smile growing bigger. Yeri smiles back.

"Great! See you there Oppa!" Yeri skips away, and my gaze follows her. I hear a cough next to me and I turn my head, looking up at an annoyed Taehyung.

"Hm?" I ask, shocked, forgetting he was there.

"Let's go," taehyung grumbles, dragging me down the hallway. _Geez,_ I think, rolling my eyes.

...~~...~~...~~...

"Jungkook, Taehyung! Hurry up and stretch, we are about to begin!" Jin says, as Taehyung and I walk into the dance room. Yeri waves from her spot sitting in the corner. I wave back smiling, while Taehyung huffily walks by me. I ignore him, turning to Jimin, who was walking up to me pouting.

"No booty shorts today, Jungkookie?" He asks, loudly. My face turns red as the room erupts in laughter, while Yeri had a confused look on her face.

"S-shut up, Jimin!" I hiss, smacking his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Jimin exclaims, rubbing his shoulder. "And it's hyung to you!" Hoseok waves his arms in the air.

"Alright everyone! Everyone in your places for Save Me!" Hoseok commands, and we all scramble into our places. Yeri claps, watching us. I wink at her in the mirror and she giggles. Taehyung bumps into me, causing me to stumble. I turn to look at him, his face blank, acting as if nothing happened. I glare at him, before turning to watch Jimin as the music starts. I quickly get into position, going around Jimin, starting to lip sync my part. I walk away when Taehyung walks over, doing his part. We roll through the choreography nicely, but there are a few mistakes here and there.

"Water break for 5!" Jin says, and Yoongi sprawls out on the floor, groaning. I grab a water bottle from the pile and open the cap as Yeri walks over to me.

"Oppa, that was amazing!" She says, clapping her hands together. I smile.

"Thanks," I say, panting slightly. I drown the water bottle, tossing it into the trash. "Are you hot?" I asks, adjusting my sweatshirt that was uncomfortably sweaty. Yeri shakes her head.

"No. If you're hot you should probably take that off," Yeri says, smiling. I nod, turning my head as Jin says something.

"Alright guys! Time for Bulletproof! We haven't done that one in a while." The rest of us groan.

"Aw, that was barely a minute!" Jimin whines, and Jin smacks the back of his head.

"No whining, Park Jimin!" Jin says, and Jimin ducks his head, before going over to where he was suppose to be. I nod to Yeri before walking over to the rest, pulling my sweatshirt off and tossing it to the side, revealing the tank top underneath.

"Woo looks like someone's been working out," Jimin coos, poking my bicep. I cross my arms, blushing.

"Maybe, maybe not!" I say, smirking. Jimin laughs, Hoseok comes over, lifting up the bottom of my shirt.

"Woo, looky here!" He says, and I quickly jerk my shirt from his hands, blushing.

"Looks like he's trying to out-man Taehyung~" Namjoon sings, as Taehyung looks at us in the mirror from his spot in the corner.

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking at each of us.

"Jungkook's trying to be the top," Jimin snickers, and I smack his shoulder again.

"Come on, show him show him!" Hoseok says, and I shyly lift up my shirt, revealing my slight six pack. The boys ooo, and I glance over at Yeri in the mirror. Yeri was biting her lip, blushing slightly. I lower my shirt again, looking over at the others as Taehyung walks up.

"I'm top," Taehyung says, his face blank. Jimin crosses his arms, looking over at Taehyung.

"And how do you know, huh?" Jimin remarks, tilting his head up. Taehyung lifted up his shirt, showing a full 6 pack, going on 8. Hoseok faked a faint, causing the others to laugh. "Okay, okay, I believe you!" Jimin says, laughing. I blush slightly, biting my lip as Taehyung drops his shirt, crossing his arms. He winks at me, causing me to blush more. I hear faint girly giggling, and turn to look over at Yeri who was laughing.

"Opps, sorry, forgot you were here," Hoseok says, his face turning red as he spots Yeri as I do.

"Its fine! I liked the show anyways!" Yeri says, causing everyone but Taehyung to blush. Jin quietly scolds Hoseok and Jimin while Yoongi sets up the song. We get in formation, before going through the routine, Yeri giggling at the part wear we all show our abs. Whenever we are done, I look over at her, smirking as she blushes. We all flop on the floor in a little pile.

"Alright, I'm done!" Yoongi says, sitting up. "I shower first!" Yoongi dashes out of the room, followed by Jin, Hoseok, and Jimin. Namjoon slowly follows, leaving just me, Taehyung, and Yeri. I lean my back against the mirror, tilting my head back as Taehyung walks over. He offers a hand, and I take it, letting him pull me into a standing position.

"Wae don't you go first," Taehyung says, smiling at me. I smile back up at him.

"Thanks." I go to walk away, but Taehyung grabs my wrist, pulling my back. He wraps his arm around my waist. He nuzzles his nose against my cheek. "Hey, no kiss?" He whispers, nibbling at my earlobe. I blush, before nodding.

"Fine, but just one right now, you're all sweaty," I say, giggling. Taehyung chuckles, pulling away to look at me.

"You are just as sweaty," Taehyung says, smirking, and I shake my head. I wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a peck. Before I pull away, Taehyung quickly hooks his teeth to my lower lip, pulling it back as I pull away. He lets go of my lip, smiling. "Now go on, before the others worry about you," Taehyung says, releasing his hold on me. I let go of his neck, blushing.

"Alright," I say, quietly, almost jumping as I hear a small cough. I turn to look over at Yeri, who was watching us, a smile on her face; but her smile seemed a bit off. I blush bright red, rubbing the back of my neck. "S-see you later Yeri!" I call quickly, before grabbing my sweatshirt and rushing out of the room.

 **Taehyung P.O.V**

(KEKEKEKEKE You all are welcome. XD)

I watch as Jungkook leaves, the smile disappearing off my face one he was out of sight. I turn to Yeri, glaring at her.

"Just what are you trying to pull here?" I growl, stalking over to her as she stands up.

"I have no~ idea what you're talking about," Yeri says, an innocent look on her face, but her eyes are otherwise.

"You heard me! I see the little things you do, that Jungkook doesn't!" I say, standing a few inches away from her, towering over her. Yeri leans back against the wall behind her, smirking.

"Look Taehyung," she says, the innocents gone from her face. "He'll be mine soon enough." Yeri smirks, crossing her arms, standing back up to walk away. I growl, shoving her back against the wall, putting a hand on either side of her head against the wall so she couldn't walk away.

"Don't you even think about hurting him!" I growl, narrowing my eyes as she giggles. "I've heard the things you do! Jungkook is not just another boy toy!" Yeri laughs, tapping my lips with her finger.

"Oh Taehyung, don't get your pretty little head wrapped up in these things," Yeri says, giggling. "I don't see wae you like him so much! He's so inexperienced, and he'll never be able to give you the better things in life." I growl as Yeri runs a finger down my tie.

"If you keep quiet, and stay out of my way, I'm sure I can get Irene Unnie to come and play with you once in a while. She can show you a good time~~" I hiss, smacking her hand away.

"I don't want any sluts like you, or Irene! Just stay away from Jungkook, got it?" I say, giving her a little shove. I take a step back, crossing my arms as Yeri just smirks. My head turns to the side as the door opens, Jin walking in.

"Oh, Yeri, you haven't left yet," Jin says, his eyebrows raising. I glance over at Yeri, who had an innocent look on her face again. "Feel free to come back anytime!" Yeri nods, giggling.

"I sure will! Thank you so much for letting me stay, Jin-Oppa!" I scowl, watching as Yeri skips out of the room, sending a smirk my way.

"Ah, what a nice girl!" Jin says, smiling. He looks over at me, frowning.

"Well what are you staring at, Taehyung? Go on and get showered!" Jin exclaims, shoving his clothes into his duffel bag. I nod, before walking out of the room. _She won't hurt Jungkook,_ I think, putting my hands in my pockets.

 _I won't let her._

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKE CLIFFFFF HANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

 **Sorry for not updating in so long. ;n; I've been busy.**

 **Saranghae my beautiful people!**

 **Hmmmmmmmmmm I need to figure out a fandom name (not that I have a fandom. hehe...*sits in closet crying***

 **Annyong!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annyonghaseyo everyone!**

 **Welcome back, my friends. *evil face***

 **Just saying, I might not be able update as often. ;~;**

 **I HAD THE ENTIRE CHAPTER ALMOST FINISHED AND IT DIDNT SAVE *chucks phone out window* So I'm a lazy bum and dont wanna write all that again so this is going to be super freaking short. XC**

 **At Review:**

 **Wae hello kreamaru! I is glad you like it. CX**

 ** _PLEASE READ:_**

 _ **So guys, I made a AsianFanfiction account~~~~ ***_ **U* _I have the same 'CrazyLove101' username on AsianFanfictions now, so please check that out. ^-^ Don't worry~ I'll still post chapters on here, probably more than over there. X'D_**

 **Oh, and don't forget to check out, 'This is Everything I didn't say' :D**

 **Just an ahead-of-the-time warning. I will be revealing a new fanfiction soon. o3o So keep checking for that.**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

I close my homework folder, standing up from my spot at the kitchen counter. I slide my folder into my bookbag, before looking over at Taehyung who was messing on his phone. I check the time quickly, before walking over to him.

"Come on Tae, lets head to the ice cream parlor," I say, smiling. I slip on my shoes as Taehyung silently grabs the keys and walks out of the dorm. _Wae is he so quiet?_ I think, as I quickly follow him. We hop into the car, and stay silent as Taehyung drives down the road. I bite my lower lip, trying to think of something to say.

"I don't trust Yeri," Taehyung said out of nowhere. I look over at him, startled.

"W-what?"

"I don't trust Yeri," Taehyung said again, eyes not leaving the road.

"Wae?" I ask, tilting my head.

"She's not good. I've heard rumors, and seen the way she acts," Taehyung explains. "I think you should ask someone else to tutor her." I narrow my eyes, anger starting to build up.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but Yeri is a good girl. She listens well and works hard," I say, an edge to my words. Taehyung sighs, shaking his head.

"Trust me Jungkook. Just keep a look out," Taehyung says, pulling into a parking spot. I roll my eyes, getting out of the car.

"Whatever." I walk into the ice cream parlor, leaving Taehyung behind. Taehyung walks in as I take a 'kookies and cream' ice cream from the cashiers hand. I ignore him as he walks up to the counter, and look around for Yeri. I spot her in the corner, waving. I smile brightly, walking over and taking a seat across from her. "Hey Yeri!"

"Hi Jungkook oppa~!" Yeri says, smiling. She licks her vanilla ice cream cone, before pulling out her textbook. "Should we get started?" I nod, scooting over silently as Taehyung walks over and sits down next to me, a strawberry ice cream cone in his hand. I ignore him and work with Yeri on the assignment. After about 45 minutes, Yeri slides her assignment into her bag, along with the textbook, smiling brightly. "Thank's Jungkook oppa!" I nod, smiling.

"No problem Yeri! That's what tutors are for," I say, smiling. We all stand up, Taehyung silent like he's been the whole time. Yeri gives me a hug, and I can feel Taehyung tense beside me. I smirk, hugging Yeri back.

"See you tomorrow Jungkook oppa!" Yeri says. "Nice seeing you Taehyung oppa!" I watch as Taehyung cringes, and Yeri walks out. I soon walk out as well, Taehyung following me.

"See? She's good!" I say, hoping into the car. Taehyung silently climbs in the drivers seat, starting the car.

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **I'M SO SORRY I FAILED YOU ALL WITH THIS FREAKING SHORT CHAPTER. *sits in corner* *cries waterfall***

 **I promise the next one will be longer. ;~;**

 **Saranghae!**

 **Annyong!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating ;~;**

 **I have been really busy lately, and not able to get on my computer all the time. I'll try to AT LEAST update once a week, once a month at the latest. ;~; Sorry to disappoint you all. ;~;**

 **ALSO I have a lot of new ideas for fanfictions, so I just might ONLY write fanfictions on this site, and use my other account of AsianFanfictions as advertising, and co-authorings and commenting and such. ^-^ Also, cause i cant figure out how to upload title covers on there ^^'''''''''''**

 **YALL NEED TO CHECK OUT 'POPEOFJAMS' ON YOUTUBE, EXPECTANTLY HER 'HOUSE OF CARDS' BACKWARDS THING OH MY GOSH ITS CREEPY 'he is just memories~~'**

 **ANYWAY here you go, sorry its so short. ;~; I wrote it on my phone first, and I'm in a rush. ;~; Hopefully it is acceptable for the long wait. *bows***

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

I wake up, blinking. The spot next to me was cold, and I sit up not recognizing where I was. _Oh right, my room,_ I think, crawling out from under the covers. I sleepily pull on my uniform before trudging over to Taehyung's room, flicking on the light. I sigh at the sight of his covers thrown all of the place. _Rough night I guess,_ I think, before turning off the light and shutting the door. I quickly brush my teeth and grab my things, heading for school.

...~~...~~...~~...

Taehyung had been ignoring/avoiding me all day; not that I cared or anything. He just need some time alone, right? Hoseok and Jimin kept bothering me about it though.

"Are you _sure_ you two are okay?" Hoseok asks, and Jimin nods. I roll my eyes.

"We are fine! Now shoo!" I say, motioning with my hands for them to go away. Hoseok and Jimin exchange uncertain glances, before walking away. I sigh in relief, turn at the feeling of a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Jungkook oppa~!" Yeri says, happily. "Ready to go?" I smile down at her, feeling all warm.

"Yep! Follow me!" I lead her out of the school, over to my dorm. I unlock the door, letting her inside. "Make yourself at home!" I say, happily. Yeri walks over and sits on the couch, setting her bag on the coffee table.

"Will Taehyung oppa be here?" She asks, tilting her head. I shake my head.

"No, he's at the arcade with Minho, he probably won't be back till really late," I say, sitting next to her. She smiles.

"Great!" Yeri pulls her work out of her bag, setting it on the table. "Lets get started!"

...~~...~~...~~...

I sigh, sliding Yeri's textbook into her bookbag and zipping it up. I glance at the time, 9:13.

"Welp, that's the last of it," I say, leaning back against the couch. Yeri pouts, turning to face me.

"But I don't want to leave~" She whines, and I turn my head to look at her.

"But there is nothing else to do," I say, and a small smile travels onto Yeri's face.

"Well...there is one thing..." Before I could think, Yeri was straddling my lap, tilting her head cutely.

"W-what are you do-" I was cut off by her putting a finger to my lips.

"Shhhh," Yeri says, smirking evilly, the once innocent girl I knew was gone. "You've done such a good job of tutoring me~" Yeri runs a finger down the front of my shirt, causing me to gulp. She leans in a bit closer, the distance making me uncomfortable. My eyes widened as Yeri leans in even closer, our lips about an inch away. "Isn't it time I rewarded you~?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yeri is suddenly lifted off of me, and I look over to the owner of the deep voice. There is a low growl in Taehyung's throat as he looks down at Yeri, who looks up at him, fear in her eyes. I watch as Taehyung grabs Yeri's bag, dragging her towards the door, Yeri crying in protest. I watch as they disappear from my view, the front door opening. I hear a quiet thud, followed by a high pitched yelp. I stand up as the door is slammed shut and Taehyung comes back into view, fuming.

"T-taehyung-ah, I-I can expla-" I was cut off again for the second time that night, by Taehyung shoving me onto the couch, roughly pressing his lips against mine.

"No one touches you but me, understand?" Taehyung growls, his voice dropping an octave deeper. I shiver as he kisses down my neck, sucking at my weak spot, before pulling back to see the art he created forming.

"Y-yes s-sir," I stutter, and Taehyung smirks. He catches my lips again, pushing me back against the couch so that I was laying down and he was straddling my lap. Taehyung easilly unbuttons my shirt, tossing it to the side. Our kiss quickly turns heated as Taehyung licks my bottom lip, his hands wandering down my chest. I press my lips tightly shut, tugging at the bottom of his shirt, whining slightly. Taehyung pulls back, slowly pulling his shirt up over his head, smirking at the sight of my eyes roaming his chest, my tongue darting out to lick my lips. Taehyung leans back down, nibbling at my bottom lip, and I open my mouth. Taehyung slips his tongue into my mouth, and I groan quietly, hooking my fingers onto his belt loops. Our tongues playfully fight, Taehyung winning of course. Our kiss becomes more heated, and I feel Taehyung's hands start traveling down my body, one rubbing against my inner thigh. I groan, putting a hand to Taehyung's chest, gently pushing him away slightly. Taehyung looks down at me, confused, a string of saliva still connecting our lips. "N-not today, T-taehyung," I pant, wiping my slightly wet hair off my forehead. "I-I'm tired, and Yeri really s-shook me up." Taehyung nods, before getting up off me. He picks me up bridal style, carrying me into his bedroom. Taehyung gently sets me on the bed, before pulling off my socks and jeans, smiling. He pulls off his own jeans as well, kicking off his socks as he lays down next to me, pulling the covers up around us. Taehyung wraps his arms around me, and I snuggle up under his chin, my knee between his legs so that we were closer together. "Taehyung?"

"Hm~?" Taehyung hums, throwing a shoe at the light switch, turning it off on the first try.

"Thanks," I say, and I can almost see Taehyung smiling. "I love you, Tae."

"I love you too, Kookie."

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? Please tell me in the comments. ^^**

 **Saranghae~~**

 **Annyong!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! How are you all doing on this fine day?**

 **Hmmmmmmmmm where should I go, Seoul, Daegu, or Busan first? O3o I can't choose, and I wanna go next summer...(or during the year...)**

 **HE IS JUST MEMORIES~~ Sorry**

 **Awwwww anastacia12322, I'm glad you liked that part ;u;**

 **Bruh, yall need to watch 'The Seven Deadly Sins'.You must.**

 **ANYWAY here ya go. ^-^**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

I yawn, stretching. Its been about 3 weeks since the incident with Yeri. The next day I had her reassigned to another tutor, which made Taehyung pretty happy. She hasn't bothered me since...to be honest, I rarely see her anymore. Taehyung had been over protective of me the past few weeks, but he finally lightened up, and we are almost back to normal. We had finally learned the 'Save me' dance in dance club, which made us all happy. All 7 of us dressed in the clothes that BTS wore in the MV, and preformed in in front of the whole school. Everyone loved it, and we were all pretty proud of ourselves. Also, Jimin and Hoseok claimed their undying love for each other, and were now dating. OH, and apparently Seokjin and Yoongi had been secretly dating this WHOLE FREAKING TIME. How they keep a secret that long, i dont freaking know. Taehyung's hair is now dyed dark brown, and mine is dyed blondish brown. Seokjin's hair is blonde, Yoongi's is grey, Hoseok's is brown, Jimin's is orange, and Namjoon is silver. **(JK- Come on authornim, enough of the flashback. I wanna find out what happens~~) (Me- Oh hush you, I'm doing the best I can!) (TH- naega jeil jal naga Bam Ratatata Tatatatata *dances*) (Me- WHERE DO YOU GET THIS FROM? *grabs baseball bat* Exjuse me~ Jimmine, be a dear an keep reading~~ *drags JK and TH out of room*) (JM- *grabs paper* *clears throat*)** I look over at a sleeping Taehyung, smiling. He is so calm and peaceful when he sleeps. I reach over and brush some of his hair out of his eyes, and he shifts. Taehyung's eyes flutter open, and he smiles up at me.

" 'Morning babe," Taehyung says, his voice deep and rough with sleep. I smile back, nuzzling my nose against his cheek.

"Morning~" I watch as Taehyung sits up, ruffling his hair. Taehyung stretches, the bones in his back and arms popping. As Taehyung leans back on his hands, I lean over him, tapping my phone on the nightstand. I put one hand on the edge of the bed, steadying myself, as I squint at the screen. Twelve-forty-three on a Saturday morning. I sigh, scratching the back of my neck. Suddenly, Taehyung decides to smack my butt, causing my face to heat up. I quickly sit up, glaring at him as a smirk travels on his face.

"What~ You're irresistible," Taehyung states, smirking. I roll my eyes, before hopping off the bed.

"Come on, lets go watch some TV to wake up," I say, skipping out of the room. I plop onto the couch, flicking on the TV. I change it to the fashion channel Taehyung and I usually watched on Saturdays, and leaned back. A few seconds later Taehyung was sitting next to me, rubbing his eyes. We watch the TV in silence for a few minutes, before Taehyung jumps straight in the air. I look up at him, startled. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I forgot!" Taehyung says, facepalming. "I need to start getting ready! Oh Taehyung, wae are you so stupid!" I stand up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tae, what's going on?" Taheyung looks at me, suddenly a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well...ya see...what had happened was..." Taehyung stutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm listening."

"Well...I signed up for this modeling thing...its a contest thing for a company...and...well...its contest for teenagers...you show up, they put makeup on you and select outfits for you to wear...and you walk down the runway with a few different outfits...and take a few photoshoots...the judges judge you...and in a few days you get a letter saying if you won or not...there is only one winner...they get to travel with the company to be a model for a few weeks...and then you go home...once you graduate high school...you can go to the company again and there is your career...please don't be mad at me..."

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"I...I forgot...please don't kill me..." I sigh, before reaching over and ruffling his hair.

"When do you have to be there?" Taehyung sighs in relief.

"Ah...40 minutes..." My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

"40 MINUTES TAEHYUNG ARE YOU INSANE?!" Taehyung rubs the back of his neck.

"S-sorry...might be a bad time to say this...but can you come with me?" My eyebrows knit together, and I huff.

"Yeah, but we both need showers, and Hobie and Jimmine are probably still asleep." Taehyung bites his lips, giving me the look. "No Taehyung." I say, sternly.

"Oh come on~~ I won't look~~~" Taehyung whines. "It's the fastest way~ It takes 15 minutes to get to the building~~" I shake my head. "Please~~~" Taehyung does the puppy pout and eyes, and I sigh.

"Fine, but you better not look mister!" Taehyung claps his hands, running to the bathroom. I shake my head, shakily following him.

"I'll go in first, so that you know for sure I'm not looking," Taehyung says, before stepping into the shower. He shuts the curtain, as I shut the bathroom door. I slowly undress as Taehyung tosses his clothes over the shower curtain, starting the water. I feel my face getting hot and heat pour into my lower stomach as I slowly pull back the shower curtain, making sure he's not looking before hopping in. I yelp slightly at the hot water, and Taehyung mutters and apology. The shower is a tight squeeze to be honest, its kinda uncomfortable being this close to Taehyung; us being naked it worse. Taehyung glances over at my face, smirking. "Your face is so red right now~" I glare at him, and he laughs.

"Oh be quiet! This is all your fault." With that, we quickly shower, me trying so hard not to look down, and Taehyung surprisingly perfectly fine. After about 5 minutes we are both out, me running to my room quickly with a towel around my waist, Taehyung's laughter filling the apartment. I quickly shut and lock the door, my heart pounding. I sigh in relief before walking over to the closet, picking out an outfit. I slide on a pair of black shorts and a white tee shirt, before pulling on my timbs and putting on a red beanie. I walk out of my room, walking over to the bathroom where Taehyung was fixing his hair so that it was over his one eye, which is hella sexy. He was wearing black jeans with a white shirt that had dots and half circles on it. I lean against the doorframe, watching as he checks his eyeliner before turning around. He jumps slightly, before smiling. I smile back and walk over to the sink, brushing my teeth and applying my makeup. I fix a bit of my eyeliner, ignoring Taehyung as he watches me in the mirror. I feel a tap on my butt again, and I glare at him in the mirror.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" Taehyung says, smiling. He walks out of the bathroom, and I soon follow him. Taehyung leans against the door, looking at his phone. "We have 20 minutes, lets move!" He says with a funny solider voice.

"Yes sir!" I say, saluting, before marching out of the dorm. Taehyung follows me and we race to the car, hoping in. Taehyung quickly starts the car, and we are off.

...~~...~~...~~...

Taehyung pulls into a thankfully empty parking spot in front of a large, fancy looking building in the heart of Seoul, with a few minutes to spare. He quickly gets out, and I race after him, into the building. The building looked...expensive. That's the only way I can describe it. Like a hotel but fancier. Taehyung walks up to the counter, I stand a few feet behind him.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The young girl behind the desk asks sweetly.

"Hi, We're here for the modeling tryouts. I forget where they were held," Taehyung says, shyly. The women nods, smiling.

"Of course~ Its on the second floor. Take the stairs to your right, then walk down the hallway to your right. Should be the third door on your left." Taehyung smiles, saying a thank you, before motioning me to follow him. We head up the stairs and into the room, and my jaw drops. There was about ten other men there, and about twenty women.

"Hard competition," Taehyung mutters to me.

"You'll do great," I say, smiling, putting a hand on his shoulder. Taehyung smiles back, leading me past the people and through a doorway. We enter into the catwalk room, and Taehyung leads me to one of the front seats.

"Stay here," Taehyung says, and I sit down. "After I go, I'll have someone send for you when I go for the test photo shoot." I nod, smiling up at him.

"You can do it Taheyung," I say, raising my fist. "Hwaiting!" Taehyung smiles, giving me a peak on the lips before disappearing back into the room. I turn my head, studying the room around me. There were a few people sitting down too. Most of them talking to each other or messing with their phones. I sigh, pulling my beanie off my head, ruffling my hair, before sliding it back on again and fixing my bangs. I hear someone clap their hands together, and I quickly look up to a girl standing on the catwalk, who was dressed professionally. The talking quiets down as everyone turns to face the girl.

"Alright everyone! Our models are finishing getting ready, we just need to check the cameras and we are ready to go!" The girl says loudly, before looking around. She waits for the mermer to start growing louder as everyone talked again, before motioning to the camera to get ready. The girl looks around again, before her eyes connect with mine. "You there, are you busy at the moment?" She says, pointing to me. I slowly shake my head, eyes wide. "Good, we need someone to test the cameras moving quality, along with how quickly they can zoom in and out. Can you help?" The girl explains, and I nod my head. "Alright, follow me." I stand up and follow the girl beside the catwalk, walking up the stairs beside it as she waits. Once behind the catwalk wall to the right, the girl turns to me again. "Here's what I need you to do." I nod, crossing my arms, ignoring the chatter a few feet away. "Walk down the catwalk as close as possible to that of a model, pose at the end, then walk back. We need someone to do this to make sure the camera's operate correctly." I nod again, flicking my head slightly to fix my hair. The girl nods, before stepping into the open and making a signal with her hand, before nodding to me again. "Go ahead." I take a deep breath as music starts playing, before calming my face and walking out onto the catwalk. I strut down the catwalk the best that I can with only watching modeling shows. At the bottom I stop, sliding right hand into my pocket before turning my head to the left, striking a pose. **(JK- Dance dance fashion baby-) (Me - *whacks with pillow* Hush)** I turn around before calmly walking back to the catwalk, returning to where the girl was standing. The girl looks past me, before smiling, facing me again. "Great! All the cameras are good. Thank you very much! We both bow before she heads backstage and I return to my seat, sighing in relief. Before I could even speak, a man walks over to me, and I quickly stand up as he speaks.

"Hello, I'm Hitman Bang, the owner of the company running the competition and part of the judging panel," the older man says.

"J-jeon Jungkook inmida,"I stutter, before bowing. The older smiles.

"Are you competing in the competition?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"No sir, just watching." The man sighs, thinking, before a smile returns to his face.

"Your still in high school, correct?" I nod.

"I'm a senior." The man claps his hands, before pulling a card out of his back pocket, smiling up at me.

"Well, here's my card. Give me a call when you graduate, you might end up making a good model." I blush slightly, taking the card from his hands. The man excuses himself as faint music starts playing and everyone returns to their seats. I sit down, looking at the card.

"BigHit, huh?" I whisper, smiling as I slide the card into my back pocket. "Cool." The lady from before goes back up on the catwalk, announcing the start to the competition. I bounce my knee nervously, watching as each contestant walked up and down the catwalk. I bite my lip, at the skill and style from some of the other contestants; most of them looking like they've had experience. After about 20 something contestants, Taehyung starts walking down the catwalk, and instantly my breath hitches. He was wearing simple white pants with white shoes, a white long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows that had black boxes across it. His brown hair was kind of curly, off to his right eye, and his makeup was done perfectly. His eyeliner making his eyes pop and the tiny pinch of eye shadow that was just noticeable. My mouth dropped open, watching as a completely different Taehyung walked down the catwalk, his hands in his pockets. Taehyung walks with perfect posture, with complete and utter confidence. I could hear some of the girls in the crowd start giggling, and the women in the judging panel looked impressed. Taehyung stopped at the end of the catwalk, biting his lip in a sexy way, turning his head to the side. He gives a wink, sending little screeches through the crowd, before turning and walking back up the catwalk, his right hand swinging free beside him. I let out the breath i realized I was holding, feeling my face getting slightly hot. Whenever the last contestant went, loud chatter erupted around the room, as everyone stood up. No one really had the need to be there since all was left was the photo shoot and that wasn't public. I bite my lip, unsure what to do. I stay seated, swinging my feet, watching as the crowd slowly left. After a few minutes, there was only the judges and about 8 other people scattered around the room. The small girl walked up to me, coughing quietly.

"Jeon Jungkook?" She asks, and I nod, standing up. "You were requested. This way." I quietly follow the girl backstage, watching the still busy crew workers run around doing stuff. She lead me over to a stool a few feet away from a bunch of equipment and photographers taking a picture of a model. "Sit here please. You may leave when you like." I mutter a thank you, but she probably didn't hear it over the business of the scene around me. I quietly sit down, sighing, watching the photographers.

It wasn't long till Taehyung was lead over to a bench in front of the photographers. He was wearing white shirts, black shoes, black blue and white socks, white tee shirt with a black and white striped long sleeved shirt under it, and black earrings, chewing a piece of gum. His makeup had been adjusted slightly, and his hair was flattened and styled over his forehead, still more to his right eye though. Taehyung looked around as the photographers adjusted their cameras. Our eyes locked and he instantly smiled, winking. I blush, smiling back. Suddenly our locked eyes broke as a photographer tells Taehyung that they are ready. Taehyung instantly goes into business mode, sitting on the bench. He leans back, resting his right elbow on the chair, before resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He puts the bottoms of his shoes together, his knees spread apart. He puts a hand resting in front of his crotch before turning his head to the right, blowing a bubble. I watched quietly as the photographers took multipule pictures of Taehyung, Taehyung changing position every few seconds, going from hot and sexy to cute and adorable. The clicking of the cameras make me wanna fall asleep, and my eyes flutter, but I force my self to keep watching Taehyung. Soon, Taehyung stands up, following a makeup artist away from the shoot. After about a minute or two, Taehyung walks over to me, back in his normal clothes, his makeup washed off.

"All done, Kookie~" Taehyung sings, and I stand up smiling.

"Great! You did so amazing!" I say, excitedly. Taehyung blushes, before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Come on, lets get some food and head home."

...~~...~~...~~...

Taehyung and I got home around seven-fifteen P.M, and instantly changed and went to bed, both of us tired from the excitement of the past few hours.

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, sorry its so late...**

 **ANYWAY just to let you know, the outfits and the photo shoot are things I got from actual outfits Taehyung wore and actual photo shoots of Bangtan and Taehyung ^^**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, I'm ganna go pass out now, I'm so freaking tired.**

 **Saranghae~ *makes half heart above head***

 **Annyong!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Annyonghaseyo! I hope you guys are having a good day!**

 **I WANNA WATCH BON VOYAGE SO BADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD BUT I DONT HAVE A V APP ACCOUNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Sorry, but this chapter and probably the next few chapter will be very quick with time skips. ;~; Sorry, fam.**

 **I ACTUALLY WROTE ALMOST ALL OF THIS, AND IT DIDNT FREAKING SAVE LIKE FML**

 **Sorry this is so short ;~;**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

Its been about 2 weeks since the model competition, and Taehyung has lost all hope of being in it, which is pretty sad. I blink the sleepiness out of my eyes, before slowly sitting up. I hear the sound of someone trying to screech quietly, but failing badly. I slowly get up, shivering at the coldness of the room. I pull my shirt down as low as possible to cover my legs, before walking out of Taehyung's bedroom, sleepily. I ruffle my hair, squinting at a overly-exited Taehyung. Taehyung was jumping around the room like an idiot, a hand clamped over his mouth in his attempts to be quiet.

"What are you doing?" I ask, yawning. Taehyung runs over to me, holding up a light purple letter, unfolding it for me to read.

 ** _Mr . Kim Taehyung,  
_** _**We are proud to announce that you are the winner of BigHit Entertainment's Teen Model Competition. Please be at the BigHit Entertainment Building in Seoul Gangam-gu, Nonhyeon-dong, 135-010, 10-31 Cheong-gu Building, Second Floor, South Korea at exactly 2 pm this Monday to obtain your schedule. We have already informed your school about these events and they have allowed your studies and things to be transferred over to our building.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Hitman Bang**_

Taehyung starts jumping around like a nut again whenever my mouth drops.

"Can you believe it? I won!" Taehyung says, excitedly, hopping around the room. I sit in awe, to shocked to say anything. Suddenly, it hits me.

"Wait, you're changing schools? I'll still see you right?" I say, starting to get a little worried. Taehyung stops, flopping next to me.

"Of course you'll still see me! And if I can't, we'll text and chat all the time, okay?" I bite my lip, nodding. I give him a hug, and nuzzle his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you!" Taehyung's smile turns rectangular, and he kissed my cheek.

"I have to start packing! Tomorrow is Monday!" Taehyung gets up, running into his room. I slowly follow him, watching as he packs things into a suitcase. I bite my lip, helping him. After a few minutes, a lot of his things are packed. "I'll keep this stuff here for when I stay here," He explains, hugging me again. I nod, smiling, even though I kind of hurt inside. "Lets relax the rest of the day, okay?" He pulls me into the living room again, cuddling me on the couch. I press against his chest, sighing, trying to ignore how lonely I'll be.

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

Tomorrow came, and the 7 people in our little group went and dropped Taehyung off at the company. He hugged each of us, despite Yoongi's protest-even though we all knew he wanted one too. Taehyung kissed me the longest he has in a while, even though everyone was complaining, saying it was gross, the two maknaes kissing. I watches silently as he went inside, waving at us with that rectangular grin as he disappears from site within the walls. I suck in my breath as I get in the car, staring at my phone every 5 seconds.

"He'll text you later kid, don't worry," Hoseok says, ruffling my hair. I smile, nodding, before staring longingly out the window.

 _"...I miss him already..."_

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **...~~...~~...~~...**

 **Hey guys! Sorry this is so short, but I had to be quick. ;~;**

 **MIANHAE FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE *hides behind overturned table as things are thrown at me***

 **So here, you go, even if it is so short. ;~;**

 **ALSO THE FREAKING NEW ALBUM OH MAN HOLY SHIT I NEEEDDDDDD ITTTTT I FREAKING LOVE IT OMO SO MUCH**

 **"...Are you calling me a sinner?" "You make me begin~~~" "Caught in a lie~~" "Piano" "I wish I could love myself." "Wide Awake~" "Hana dul ses!" "Lost my way!" "Too bad, but its too sweet." "My blood sweat and tears~" "IM SORRY BAE" "SPREAD MY WINGS~" "Hey mama~!" "Am I wrong?" "ALL MY LADIES! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"  
**

 **I love bts so much omo i will stay with them forever even past their disband- WHICH IS HOPEFULLY NOT SOON OMO ID DIE IF THEY DID**

 **V and his saxaphone skillssssssssssssssss**

 **ANYWHO**

 **Saranghayo~~**

 **Annyong!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Annyonghaseyo ebberyone!**

 **I have found I can access this from a school computer- right on the last day that we are in the library -_- fml**

 **I've been spending little bursts of time whenever I could to write, which was rare which is why this is so short ;n;**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL CAN CHECK OUT MY ACCOUNT ON ASIANFANFICTONS I AM ABLE TO UPDATE THERE MORE OFTEN MY ACCOUNT IS THE SAME "CrazyLove101" USERNAME**

 **ANYWHO heres another chapter for you hope you all like it!**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

I quietly lay under the covers of Taehyung's bed, wearing one of his oversized shirts as I watched his Daegu fashion shows that I wasn't able to watch yesterday. Its been about a month and a half now, way past time he was due back, and I'd rarely get calls or texts from him because of his busy schedule. I couldn't help but feel depressed and lonely, rarely going out with the others, only going to and from school-not even going to school sometimes. Jin and the others often brought me food, wondering if I was alright, but I'd tell them I was fine and shoo them away to watch fashion shows Taehyung was in. I'm sure the others are worried, but I don't care.

I hear the door of the dorm room open, and loud footsteps over to my room, before the door was slammed open.

"Jungkook get up, get up, get up!" Hoseok yells, running over to pull the covers off me. Jimin runs over, quick grabbing my phone as I squeak in protest.

"No phone today!" Jimin chirps, before pausing the video. "You haven't watched this one yet?" I huff, rolling my eyes.

"No, I haven't, now give it back," I reach for the phone but Jimin quickly runs out of the room. Hoseok picks me up by the back of my shirt, dragging me over to the closet.

"Come on, get dressed, we have things to do!" I huff, crossing my arms. "Well...if you'd rather me dress you..."

"Ani!" I quickly get up, digging through the closet. Hoseok laughs, walking out of the room, but stays by the door. I pull on a pair of black jeans, with Taehyung's white teeshirt, and pull on a beanie. I dig around, putting on one of Taehyung's black hoodies. Walking out of the room, I find Hoseok and Jimin at the table eating donuts. "Im dressed. Now give me back the phone." Jimin shakes his head, swallowing.

"Nope! No phone till the end of the day!" I roll my eyes, crossing my arms as the two laugh, Hoseok choking on the donut being shoved into his mouth. After regaining his breath, he swallows the rest, pulling out his car keys.

"Come one, children! Time to go!" I hesitantly follow the two out the door, stomping. I had to get my phone, so I had to go with them. I climb into the backseat as the two olders are already inside. I buckle my seat belt, huffing, crossing my arms as I leaned back against the seat. Jhope skidded out of the parking lot, turning onto the highway. I sigh, looking out the window, replaying one of Taehyung's fashion shows in my head. We spent about an hour in the car, and puled into the parking lot of one of Seoul's Airports. I didn't care which one. Jimin dragged me out, pulling me around the airport and over to the gift shop. After about 30 minutes in there, them playing with stuffed animals while I watched in boredum, they dragged me to the food court, and tried shoving food in my face. I push Jhopes hand away as he tries to get me to eat the crappy airport pizza.

"Guys, just wht the heck are we doing here?" I scoff, pushing Jhopes wrist again.

"Picking up an old friend, and you needed to get out of the house." Jimin says, and I roll my eyes, watching the tv screen a few feet away as Jimin and Jhope ate. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I suddenly woke up in one of the uncomfortable airport chairs, being shookened awake by Jimin.

"Wake up jungkookie! Our friend is almost here, I think you'll like him." I roll my eyes, rubbing them, before standing up, huffing. I look out he window, realizing it was evening, a pinkish purple sunset on the edge of the runway.

 _If only Taehyung could see this,_ I think to myself, sighing, forcing myself not to cry again. Jhope nudges my arm, pointing towards the part of the large room the people from the landed plane were coming into the airport at.

"There he is Jungkook," Jhope says, happily, and I sigh, looking in the direction, annoyed. I follow his finger, my jaw dropping at what I saw. There was Taehyung, his skin slightly tan, hair bright red, wearing tan jeans with a black shirt and a tan trenchcoat. A choke escapes my mouth as we lock eyes, my hand quickly coming up to cover my mouth. Taehyung smiles slightly, setting his black rolley suitcase on the ground, and before I know it, I was in his arms, having sprinted across the room. I bury m face into his chest, tears starting to fall from my eyes. Taehyung's arms envelope my body, a low chuckle grumbling through his chest.

"Bogo shipda, Jungkook-ah."

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **IM SO SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS IS *cries***

 **ALSO THE BOGO SHIPDA MEANS I MISS YOU IN CASE YOU DIDN"T LEARN THAT FROM THE SPRING DAY MUSIC VIDEO**

 ***not today mv spoiler***

 **OKay not today killed me. like everything was fine thhen i was like "aw look at jungkookies hair hes so cu-OH MAN HOLY SHEIT TAE JUST GOT SHOT" 100% killed me**

 ***spoiler over***

 **ANYWAY LOVE YOU GUYS MAKe sure to check out my fanfic account of asianfanfics, i currently have 10 fanfictions only 3 of them posted so be prepared for some daebakness**

 **SARANGHAE  
ANNYONG**


	16. NOT AN UPDATE--PLEASE READ

Im sorry guys I have been ignoring this fanfiction **EXTREMELY** and I am **SO** sorry. I actually am currently _**rewriting**_ and _**crossposting**_ this on my account, so it will be a while before I post the next and final chapter of this ff before the Epilogue, so it will be a while before I'm able to update this, I'm sorry.

BUT with that being said, I am **CROSSPOSTING** another **vkook/taekook/kookv/kooktae** fanfiction on here called " _ **Remember**_ ", which is a mafia/gangau. Look at the paragraph below for the official description.

* * *

 _ **Jungkook is the most trusted and most talented member of the Seoul police force and is chosen to go undercover to take down the notorious head mafia of Seoul, BTS. Everything runs smoothly till some triggering memories and natural instincts kick in. Will Jungkook stay loyal, or will his natural being kick in, and rebel forever?**_

* * *

Alright guys, make sure to go to my profile and check out the story there it is already posted-not the full thing but you get what i mean. Also check me out on my account under the **same username** I have now.

Until next time, I love you guys, thank you to those who still check up on this, I will try and get this up as soon as possible, but I have 24 already in draft stories that im planning **AS WELL** as having to rewrite this one **BETTER** and **LONGER** then before, so stay tuned for that, and I'll see you then...or on my other fanfiction whichever you want. XD


	17. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION ALL READERS**  
 **THINGS ARE ABOUT TO CHANGE**  
 **READ THIS AS MANY TIMES AS YOU CAN**  
 **BECAUSE COMING THIS SUMMER, I WILL BE REWRITING EVERYTHING**  
 **NEW PLOT**  
 **BETTER CHAPTERS**  
 **MORE ROMANCE**  
 **BUT STILL SAME OLD TAEKOOK**  
 **SO EVERYONE GET READY!**

 **ALSO I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS SO COMMENT HOW HAPPY YOU ARE IN THE COMMENT BOX DOWN BELOW!**

 **UNTIL THEN**  
 **KEEP SUPPORTING BTS AND LOVING TAEKOOK MY DREAMERS**


End file.
